Gaining Custody
by AtwistedAngel13
Summary: It’s been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. Something terrible happenes and now Draco wants custody of his daughter. Ginny ends up being Draco's lawyer! What will happen?
1. Recap

Title: Gaining Custody  
  
Summary: It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.  
  
Author's Note: For those who are going to read this, know that this is a part two. So you might want to read part one; Say the Word. You will most likely understand this better if you do.  
  
Chapter One: Recap  
  
*Three years after graduation*  
  
Since the day graduation, neither Draco, Blaise or Sylvia have seen Ginny again. Blaise and Sylvia got married and are expecting a child in two months. Draco reluctantly got married to Pansy Parkinson because of his father. He and Blaise are famous Quidditch Players and Sylvia's a Medi- Witch at St. Mungo's.  
  
One day Draco came home exhausted as hell because he just played a very long game of Quidditch. Pansy walked down the stairs, as "sexy" as she could and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Draco groaned, "What the hell do you want Pansy." He said disgustedly. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Guess what?"  
  
Draco pushed her arms off him and asked, "What?" Pansy pouted and said, "I guess you want me to abort our child." Draco's eyes widened. He brutally grabbed Pansy by her shoulders and asked maliciously, "What the fuck do you mean."  
  
"Tha-that you're –you're going to be-be a father." Pansy stuttered getting scared. Draco let go of Pansy and said, "You're pregnant?" Pansy nodded silently. "How can I have a child with you!" Draco hollered. Pansy was starting to get scared. She backed up getting scared.  
  
Ever since the day Ginny left, Draco turned back into the cold, malicious self. Draco sighed and regained control of himself, "I'm sorry Pansy. How far along are you?"  
  
Pansy gulped and answered, "About two months."  
  
"You better be careful." Draco smiled. He gave Pansy a kiss and went up to their master bedroom. He threw some powder into the fireplace and called for Blaise. Blaise's head appeared and Draco told him about Pansy. "Whoa, Draco. You got yourself into some deep shit, but congrats. I'll be sure to tell Sylvia as soon as she comes home." Blaise said.  
  
Draco sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, "Damn Blaise. I don't think I'm ready to be a father. Especially now."  
  
Blaise apparated to Draco's room. He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and said solemnly, "I'm sorry mate. I wish that she didn't leave either, but she said that she would come back."  
  
Draco looked up, "What if she doesn't come back? What if something happened to her?" Just then, Sylvia apparated into the room, "I thought that you would be here." She supposed to Blaise. She looked over to Draco. She walked over to him and hugged him, "I know you miss her. Everyone does. All we can do is wait." She kissed his forehead and she and Blaise left.  
  
Draco sighed, damn Weasley; he thought.  
  
*Two to Six months later* Two months passed since the day that Draco received the news that Pansy was pregnant. Sylvia gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Paige Zambini. Pansy also gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl, Emily Aphrodite Malfoy.  
  
Ever since Pansy gave birth to Emily, Draco stayed home and took care of Emily like a father should. He decided that he was going to give Emily the childhood that he never got. He was going to be a loving, caring father. Pansy on the other hand, didn't give a fly fuck about Emily. She was always out at clubs and she barely stayed home to care for her daughter.  
  
Draco always scolded Pansy, but he never actually did anything because he didn't want to scare Emily. Until....  
  
*Two years later*  
  
One night Draco came home and Pansy isn't home. He walked into the house to hear the crying sound of his daughter. He ran up to her room to find that she was on the floor. She had a cut on the left side of her head. He ran to the bathroom, grabbed the emergency aid kit and cleaned up Emily's cut.  
  
"What happened Emma? Tell Daddy what happened." Draco asked gently. She didn't say anything. Her stomach did the talking for her, it grumbled. Draco's eyes hardened. If Pansy had been home, then this would have never happened. Draco made Emily some food and contacted the Zambini's.  
  
Yes it was late, but Draco need to talk to Pansy without worrying that something would happen to Emily.  
  
"Draco?" Sylvia asked groggily.  
  
"Hey Sylvia. Can Emily stay over at your house for a little while? I have to talk to Pansy alone."  
  
Sylvia's eyes widened, "Sure. Bring her over."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sylvia shook her head and they disconnected. Draco put all of Emily's belongings and several outfits into her diaper bag. He picked her up and they left. He drove there instead of apparating. He dropped Emily off and headed home.  
  
Once Draco got home, he made himself a cup of hot chocolate and sat on the couch and waited for Pansy.  
  
Draco looked at the clock. Where could she be? It's 3:30 in the morning. That bitch is so dead. He thought. Then suddenly he heard someone unlock the door. Draco took out his wand and hid behind a wall. "Thanks. -Hic- you're 'ice you should -hic- meet my hic- husband. DRACO!" stammered Pansy. "Oh no it's ok, uh... are you alright? I have to go, excuse me. Good night Mrs. Malfoy." said the stranger. Once Draco heard the voice he knew who it was. It was her. He came from behind the wall and said, "Leaving so soon Virginia?"  
  
She gasped, "Hello Draco. I was just- just dropping Pansy off. She got drunk. Good bye." She was about to leave when Draco grabbed her wrist, "Don't leave. I've missed you so much. Please stay." He looked deeply into her eyes. They were starting to water, "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and disapparated. Draco punched the wall, "Damn."  
  
He turned his head to Pansy, his eyes flashed with anger. He gritted his teeth trying to remain calm. "Pansy, where were you tonight?" he asked. "I went- hic- out." Draco casted a sobering charm on her so that she wouldn't stutter and she would tell the truth. "I repeat, where were you tonight?" Draco asked once more. Pansy replied, "I was out hanging with my friends at the new club down in Hogshead."  
  
Draco was really loosing his patients, "Why were you there while Emily was home, all alone, with no babysitter?" She just shrugged and said, "I was going to leave her at the Zambini's, but they weren't home. I thought that I would be back before she woke up, unfortunately not. Its not like it matters, I mean if something happened to her, we could always just produce another one. Right?"  
  
That was it! "How could you say that? I came home at 11:30 tonight and found Emma on the floor with a cut on her head, she was crying! DO YOU KNOW WHY?!!!!! It's because of you Parkinson, you weren't home to feed her when she was hungry so she tried to climb out of her crib to get something to eat! Do you know what else could of happened if I didn't come back when I did? I don't even want to imagine it! How could you just leave our daughter like that?!!" Draco hollered.  
  
"First of all, Draco I just wanted to go out and have some fun, Ok? I didn't think that I was going to take that long. Second, it's not my fault that she was stupid and got herself a cut on her forehead. Also, what about me Draco? Huh? Ever since we had her all you care about is her! Do this for Emma, do that for Emma, feed her she's hungry, change her diapers, and everything else. I also noticed something else about you Draco. That you've gotten softer, on everything. If Lucius found out about that, you wouldn't live to see your next birthday."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and said, "Parkinson, my father is in Azkaban where he belongs so just go suck on a dick. And let's talk about this tomorrow."  
  
He started up the stairs when he stopped to say, "I don't want to sleep with you in the same bed let alone in the same room. So find a nice, comfy spot on the floor and sleep there. 'Night."  
  
Draco stripped down to his boxers and hopped into his bed. He closed his eyes and thought about Ginny. She's back. She's alive. I can't wait to tell Sylvia and we're going to find her. No matter what. Draco thought as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
The day Draco woke up early and went over to the Zambini's. He entered the house. Blaise, Sylvia, Paige and Emily were eating breakfast. Draco went over to Emily and kissed her, "Good morning baby." Emily giggled.  
  
Draco signaled for Blaise and Sylvia to go into the kitchen. He told them everything that occurred last night. Sylvia was practically jumping up and down at the thought that Ginny was back.  
  
"I'm filing for a divorce." Draco stated. Sylvia and Blaise nodded understanding. "I'll look for a lawyer later though."  
  
"I'm going to the Ministry to see if they have anything on Ginny." Sylvia declared.  
  
"No I think that you should go to the muggle Prime Minister and I go to the Ministry here because I don't really know how to talk to muggles." Draco corrected.  
  
Sylvia nodded, "Blaise, can you watch the kids?"  
  
"Sure babe. You two go out and find that missing link of ours."  
  
Sylvia and Draco said good-bye to their own kids and left.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~  
  
Hey everyone. I'm back and done with the first chapter of the new story. REVIEW! 


	2. Any Luck?

Title: Gaining Custody  
  
Summary: It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.  
  
Author's Note: For those who are going to read this, know that this is a part two. So you might want to read part one; Say the Word. You will most likely understand this better if you do.  
  
Chapter Two: Any Luck?  
  
Draco apparated to the Ministry and walked in. Everyone greeted Draco sweetly and the women still fell hard for him. Draco smirked, still got to Malfoy charm; he thought. He walked up to the receptionist and questioned politely, "Hi, could you do me a favor?"  
  
The receptionist giggled, "Of course Mr. Malfoy. What is this favor you ask?" Draco inwardly rolled his eyes, "I would like you to give me some information on a certain red head."  
  
She frowned and requested sharply, "Who is this red head you speak of?" Draco smirked, "Virginia Weasley." The receptionist's smile came back, thinking that it was nothing because why would a Malfoy want to speak to a Weasley. "Sure, one moment please."  
  
She got off her chair and walked away. Draco inhaled deeply hoping that they had Ginny's address. The receptionist came back with a manila folder. She handed the folder to Draco and "accidentally" brushing his hand. Draco stared at the folder. It didn't look really big or at least not as big as his, but then again no one has three felonies.  
  
Draco mumbled a thank you and left. The receptionist pouted and ran after Draco. "Excuse me Mr. Malfoy! I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, feel free to contact me. Here's my card." She handed him a card and walked back to the building, swaying her hips.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Slut." Under his breath. He apparated back to the Zambini's.  
  
"Hey man, did you find anything?" Blaise inquired coming out of Paige's nursery. Draco nodded and sat down at the bar table. He opened the folder to find that it wasn't much help. Obviously Ginny hadn't done anything against the law to get felonies. According to the folder she was still living with her parents, she was 17 and she was jobless.  
  
Draco stood up and threw the folder against the wall. "Dammit! What the-"  
  
Draco didn't get to finish his sentence because Sylvia just apparated into the house and put her hand over his mouth. "Draco Malfoy! How dare you curse in a house with two toddlers!" She scolded.  
  
"Sorry, but it's just I'm so furious. That...idiot gave me nothing useful." Draco said murderously.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to tell you that I did find some information that will help us locate Ginny. It looks like Ginny is hiding in the muggle world. She's a lawyer, a very famous one at that, and she currently on vacation." Sylvia informed.  
  
Draco sighed, "How in the world does this help us locate Ginny?"  
  
Blaise laughed, "Man are you blind? Sylvia just said that she's a famous lawyer. We can ask some of her clients if they know where she lives. They probably do, but if that doesn't work we could always snoop around. I mean how hard is it to track down a lawyer?"  
  
Draco jumped up. An idea had just struck him. "Hey I could have Ginny be my lawyer since I'm going to divorce Parkinson."  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea, but" Sylvia said slowly, "Ginny's a famous lawyer in the muggle world. Do you think that she'll be any help to you in the wizarding world?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "I don't care. If I can't get her then I can always find anyone, but we can use that excuse to go and see her."  
  
Sylvia smiled, "Good idea, Draco. Now will you be staying for dinner?"  
  
"Uh, ok. I guess that will give Emily some more time to play with Paige and me to talk with my best friends," Draco said cheerfully.  
  
After dinner, Draco drove back home with Emily. That night he told Emily everything about Ginny. She was lying down on his chest and he started off by saying, "Ginny is this beautiful red head with brown eyes. She's the nicest person you'll ever meet; well except when you get her mad. You don't want to do that. She'll hex you to oblivion. She-"  
  
Draco continued describing Ginny to Emily and telling her stories about her until he noticed that Emily had fallen asleep. Draco heaved a sigh and took Emily back to her room.  
  
Over the next few days, Draco and everyone including the children, searched for Ginny. They had asked a few people if they knew the where about of Ginny. They would always say the same thing, "Yeah I've heard of her. Isn't she that lawyer that everyone is talking about?" Draco would always ask back, "Do you know where she lives?" They would always shake their heads apologetically.  
  
That is until one day, Draco got frustrated and shouted, "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE GINNY WEASLEY LIVES?" A business guy that was walking by stopped and said, "Yeah I know where she lives. She lives not far from here. It's in a little small, quiet community. If you turn this corner and walk about a half a mile then you'll come across this community. It's called "Heaven of Havens". She lives in an apartment that has a white exterior and a white picket fence around it."  
  
Draco thanked the guy and he, Sylvia, Blaise, Paige and Emily got into Draco's car and drove to Ginny's apartment. Draco took a deep breath and got out of the car. He helped Emily out as Blaise helped Paige.  
  
The four walked up to the door and Draco knocked. "Hold on, I'll be there in a minute." Ginny shouted running to the door. "Hey Mar- Sylvia?!?"  
  
"Hey Gin." Sylvia greeted glaring at Ginny. Ginny looked at the five people at her door and gulped. She had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
****  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	3. Explainations

Title: Gaining Custody  
  
Summary: It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.  
  
Author's Note: For those who are going to read this, know that this is a part two. So you might want to read part one; Say the Word. You will most likely understand this better if you do.  
  
Chapter Three: Explanation  
  
The four walked up to the door and Draco knocked. "Hold on, I'll be there in a minute." Ginny shouted running to the door. "Hey Mar- Sylvia?!?"  
  
"Hey Gin." Sylvia greeted glaring at Ginny. Ginny looked at the five people at her door and gulped. She had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Uh...come in." Ginny invited, stepping back to let them come in. The five of them stepped into the house. Sylvia put Paige down and embraced Ginny into a breath taking hug. Sylvia pulled apart and looked up and down Ginny's figure.  
  
"Ginny you haven't changed really. We missed you a lot." Sylvia complimented. Ginny smiled, "I've missed you guys too and thank you." She turned toward Paige, kneeled down and opened her arms to Paige. The two year old ran to Ginny giggling. Ginny laughed and stood up.  
  
"Is this your daughter?" Ginny interrogated. Sylvia nodded and then got serious. "Gin, do you know how much you missed out on? You missed the birth of Paige and Emily. Emily is Draco's daughter." Implored Sylvia.  
  
Ginny turned towards the guys who were patiently waiting for the girls to get reacquainted. "Hi Draco and yes Sylvia I know that I have missed out on a lot of things and I'm sorry." Ginny said staring into Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco was staring back until he felt Emily begin to stir. He looked down and Emily was reaching over to Ginny. Draco looked back up to Ginny to find that she was smiling at Emily. Draco put Emily down on the floor and she walked over to Ginny with a little bit of trouble.  
  
Emily tugged on Ginny's pants. She bent down and picked her up. "Hello." Ginny urged. Ginny grinned and turned over to Draco. "So you and Pansy got married."  
  
Draco nodded expressionless. "I did, but not until I was reminded of your wish."  
  
"Well I wanted the three of you to live happy lives with or without me." Ginny said. "And as I can see it, you guys are happy. You each have a family now."  
  
"Yes, we do. By we, I mean Blaise and I. Draco isn't really happy. He hasn't been happy ever since you selfishly left. You didn't even tell me of your plans. I thought we were best friends." Sylvia scolded.  
  
Ginny put Emily down. "Whoa. I didn't selfishly leave. I left because of Voldemort. To protect you three."  
  
Sylvia took one step closer to Ginny. "You left to protect us huh? So now your playing Harry? You didn't even consider to say good bye...properly. Do you know how much it sucked to one minute to be so happy then the next to get a shocking surprise that scares you to death? To have to worry about your best friend's well-being? No, you don't! Why? Because you didn't stop for one second to think about our feelings." Sylvia paused and chuckled. "I don't know why I was so surprised because that year, you were extremely selfish. You hurt the people around you; thinking of yourself."  
  
Ginny fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Yeah, I guess I was selfish. Yet again, I say I'm sorry. Mea Culpa ok? Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
Blaise stepped in the middle of the two. "Ok you two. We didn't come here to gang up on you, Gin. We forgive you because people make mistakes." Blaise turned towards his wife and said, "No one is perfect, baby. Just let it go."  
  
Sylvia looked away and apologized, "I'm sorry. I just needed to get that out. I wanted you to know how much pain and sorrow you caused to the three of us. Draco the most."  
  
Ginny nodded and turned towards Draco. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Draco smiled and hugged Ginny. She broke down and cried on Draco's shoulder. "I missed you guys so much."  
  
Sylvia sat everyone on the couch. Ginny pulled apart from Draco smiled weakly. "So can you guys fill me in on what happened since I was...uh busy."  
  
Sylvia smirked, "I think Draco should tell you." He glared at Sylvia and told Ginny everything. From his marriage with Pansy to that moment. Ginny laughed at some parts and other she gasped.  
  
"So you want me to be your lawyer?" Ginny implored. Draco nodded.  
  
"Well we could begin tomorrow and today just get reacquainted again." Ginny suggested. Everyone agreed. Later that night, Ginny invited everyone to dinner.  
  
Ginny got along really well with the children. "Whenever you guys are busy, you can bring them over. Ron and Hermione's twins usually come over. I baby sit them when I have time." Ginny said. Sylvia nodded, "Ok." She looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh gosh, we have to go. I have to work tonight." After Sylvia, Draco, Blaise, Emily and Paige left Ginny started to clean.  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
Draco dropped off the Zambini's and drove back home. When he got there, Emily was asleep; so he carried her to her bed. While he was tucking Emily in bed, he whispered to her how much he had missed Ginny even though she was asleep. "Ginny, is a really great person. She would make a good mother and a great wife to whoever is lucky enough to marry her. You'll see. She's going to be our lawyer. You and I are getting away from your mother, but don't worry baby you'll still be able to see her." Draco kissed Emily's forehead and went to his room to get some sleep.  
  
"Trying to get rid of me now, Draco?" A voice whispered behind a wall.  
  
Draco ly on his bed trying to get some sleep, but it just wouldn't come to him. Ginny's back and more beautiful then last time. Draco thought as he stirred. Eventually sleep took over him and he had a great dream about a red-headed beauty in a white wedding dress.  
  
AtwistedAngel13   
  
Sorry this is so short. The next one is definitely longer. The real story is about to begin. 


	4. Meeting

Title: Gaining Custody  
  
Summary: It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.  
  
Author's Note: For those who are going to read this, know that this is a part two. So you might want to read part one; Say the Word. You will most likely understand this better if you do.  
  
Chapter Three: Meeting  
  
The next morning Draco woke up at 7:30 that morning and was anxious to see Ginny again, but today wasn't going to be as fun and exciting as yesterday. Today, Draco and Emily were going over there to discuss about Draco and Pansy's divorce. At the thought of that, Draco smacked his forehead. He hadn't even confronted Pansy about that yet, but he was still going to go through with it. No matter what, Draco was going to have full custody of Emily. Oh by god, I will. Draco thought as he got up and got ready.  
  
Half an hour later, Draco went to the kitchen to make a breakfast. He found Pansy there drinking a cup of coffee. Draco grunted and continued to do as he planned. Pansy sighed, "Draco, baby. I'm really about the night when I came home so drunk. I didn't know what was happening to me. You believe me right?" Pansy got off the seat and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck only to have it shrugged off.  
  
"Which night are you talking about. You always came home drunk." Draco replied coldly as he cracked an egg. Pansy inwardly huffed. This was going to be harder then she thought.  
  
"Well, then I'm sorry for all of those nights then. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Draco laughed, "Forgive you. Ha! Yeah right. Not in this life time babe." Pansy gasped and slapped Draco. "Fuck you then Draco." He smirked and responded, "You already did." Boy, this feels good. Draco thought.  
  
Pansy smiled, rewrapped her arms around Draco's neck and whispered in his ear, "Do you want another child?" Draco shuddered.  
  
He lifted her arms off his shoulders as he turned around and put his hands on her hips and whispered back, "Sorry babe, I wouldn't want to have another child with you if it was to save my life." He smirked at Pansy's shocked face. Heh, I was wrong. This feels good. Draco thought as he untangled himself from Pansy's arms and put the eggs and bacon on the plates.  
  
"Oh yeah, one more thing. Could you move out?" Before Pansy was able to answer, Draco winked at her and continued, "Thanks and be out of here with in.......oh a week or two."  
  
He put the plates on the table and went upstairs to Emily's room to wake her. Leaving Pansy standing frozen to the spot as she slowly, very slowly started to process Draco's words.  
  
When Draco and Emily were done eating, they cleaned up and contacted Ginny; just to make sure that the meeting was still on.  
  
"Ginny's Haven!" Draco shouted into the fireplace. After a couple of seconds, Ginny's head appeared in the flames. "Oh hey Draco, hi Emily. What's up?"  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering if the meeting was still on."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Of course. Unless you want to cancel." Draco shook his head, "No. Do you want us to go there now?"  
  
"Sure, but I have Ron's twins over. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be over in like five minutes."  
  
Ginny nodded. The two disconnected and Draco packed up all of Emily's belongings that she might need. Five minutes later, Draco put the baby bag strap on his shoulder, picked Emily up and flooed to Ginny's apartment.  
  
"Hey! You can take Emily to the nursery and then we'll get started. Let me just set up the files first." Ginny said getting straight to work. She was in her suit with her hair pulled back. Draco obeyed Ginny's orders and came back set.  
  
They sat down in Ginny's dinning room. "Ok. First I need you to tell me why you want do get divorced." Ginny said, taking out a pen and a pad.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and started, "One night I had came back..." Draco told the story that he had told Ginny yesterday. He didn't really want to because she already knew, but he knew that she was only doing her job. She has to keep her social life and personal life separate.  
  
"Ok. Now I just want to explain to you what the effects of...lets just say hard divorces. Your wife, Pansy, might not agree with your decision. She might feel that your marriage is just fine. I'm not sure, but in some cases that is what she is going to think and feel being that you hadn't confronted her about her drinking habits. You hadn't taken her to rehab. She might feel that you, being her husband, should have helped her get through her problem.  
  
The result of these thoughts will lead to a very hard first stage. She will be in denial. She will probably have a fit. If she does in the end follow out with your choice then that means that we are on the next stage. Which is planning. When you are getting a divorce and you have a child, you have to chose between the mother or the father who is going to have full custody of the child. In most cases mothers always end up with the child because mothers usually have the instinct on how to raise a child and take care of one. Most fathers on the other hand don't. They tend to not care as much. So we have to plan on the excuses we are going to use to help you.  
  
Now I'm going to ask this once and once only. Are you positive that you want a divorce after knowing the outcome of the bad side?" Ginny explained.  
  
Draco nodded surely. "Yes, I'm positive."  
  
"Ok. I need you to sign here." She pointed to an "x" with a pen and Draco signed.  
  
"Alright, now more to explain. If she doesn't follow out with you choice then we are to have to make her. We will have to make her understand that you two aren't living happy lives. You basically need to inform her of the consequences of staying together and the greatness in being apart." Ginny said.  
  
Draco sighed. He didn't know that there would be so much work in getting a divorce and gaining custody. Ginny laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know it hard Draco, but I promise you after two more meetings this will get easier. I hate having to give these dumb speeches, but I have to."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and continued explaining. Two hours, 15 signatures and umpteen speeches later they were finished. They stood up and stretched. Draco went to get Emily while Ginny put the papers back into the folder and paper clips loose leafs.  
  
Draco came back with a sleeping Emily in his arms. Ginny looked at the toddler with loving eyes and then looked up at Draco and smiled. "You have changed." She stated as she continued.  
  
Draco frowned, "Is it good?"  
  
She grinned and replied back without turning around, "For the better. You're more caring and respectful."  
  
"uh, thanks."  
  
Ginny turned around and said in a stern voice, "No matter what happens, I need you to remain like this. Cool and collected. You can't get felonies, you can't make a bad reputation now or else it will be a strike for you."  
  
Draco sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, "I know."  
  
Ginny beamed, "You'll be able to do it. I'm sure of it. I think you need to put Emily in her bed now."  
  
"Oh yeah." Draco smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yeah. Well that's only if you get Pansy to sign the papers. Other wise, we have no reason to see each other."  
  
Draco nodded and headed for the fireplace. "Alright, well bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As soon as Draco was gone, Ginny's body got slammed into a wall. She winced as her head collided into it.  
  
"What was he doing here?" The person whispered.  
  
Ginny shivered, "Don't do this. Ron's twins are here."  
  
The person released her, huffed and disapparated.  
  
Ginny slid down on to the floor and placed her head in her hands whispering, "No, please. He can't be back!"  
  
Draco stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off as good as possible with Emily in his arms. He walked up to Emily's room and put her to bed. He was going to get Pansy to sign those papers tonight when she comes back from god knows where. He took a shower and waited for her to walk through the door that night.  
  
At 1:30 in the morning, Pansy staggered through the door and collapsed on the floor. Draco glared at her disgusted, but casted the sobering charm on her. He sat her down on the couch and gave her a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Thanks baby." Pansy slurred. Draco grunted in reply and headed upstairs to retrieve his files. He came back with a folder that contained the paper that Pansy needed to sign.  
  
Draco sat back down and opened the folder explaining to her everything that was going to happen, "Look Parkinson, I'm filing for a divorce. I don't and can't stay with you anymore. The mere sight of you disgusts me, it makes me want to vomit. I also want custody of Emily; so if you would, please sign here."  
  
He looked up to Pansy putting the pen in her hand half expecting her to sign the papers. She jumped up and shouted, "What!" Draco pushed her back in the seat and told her to be quiet, "Emily's asleep."  
  
She growled and walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed the nearest kitchen knife and threw it towards Draco. He quickly ducked and headed for Pansy.  
  
He pulled her down, stopping her from getting anymore knifes. "What in the world do you think your doing Pansy. Are you trying to kill me?" Draco questioned demandingly.  
  
Pansy struggled under Draco. "I HATE you Draco Malfoy. I hate what you have become. Ever since that bitch Weasley left you've been acting like a lost puppy. Get over it Draco. She will never love you! You're a Malfoy and she's a Weasley." She hollered.  
  
Draco jumped off her. "Shut the-"  
  
All of the sudden, the door broke down and a bunch of Ministry Aurors came in. "Draco Malfoy! Stay right where you are. You're being arrested." Moody said in a stern voice as he place body binds on Draco. Other Aurors helped Pansy off the floor and asked her questions about what had happened. Apparently a neighbor had heard the yelling and they called for help thinking something was wrong.  
  
"He viciously grabbed me and demanded that I sign his papers. I didn't even know what the were. He didn't explain anything to me and see that knife. He tried to stab me with it." Pansy lied crying.  
  
Aurors took Draco to the Ministry to keep him in a room over night, while they brought Emily and Pansy to St. Mongos to get some rest. They didn't think it would be comfortable for the two to sleep in the house that night.  
  
The next morning, Ginny got Draco out of the Ministry, but failed to convince the Minister from giving Draco a felony. "So much for no felonies and keeping a clean reputation." Ginny asked as soon as they were out of the building.  
  
Draco grunted. Ginny shook her head in disapproval. They were going to see Emily now. Draco wanted to get Emily out of Pansy's arms as soon as possible. You never know what a crazy bitch could do.  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
I know this wasn't as long as expected, but it was longer then the other chapters. Don't worry, it will gradually get longer.  
  
Ltnaconejita- The answer to all of your questions except will Pansy be jealous of Ginny is in the first story. This is the second part so you'll have to read Say the Word.  
  
zeldagrl436- lol, sugar high. 


	5. Jason Michaels

Title: Gaining Custody  
  
Summary: It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.  
  
Author's Note: For those who are going to read this, know that this is a part two. So you might want to read part one; Say the Word. You will most likely understand this better if you do.  
  
Chapter Four: Jason  
  
Draco stormed into the hospital with Ginny calmly following after him. He pushed the people in his way and walked up to the assistant at the table, demanding rudely, "Tell me the room number of Emily and Pansy Malfoy."  
  
Ginny walked up behind Draco, put a firm hand on his shoulder and pulled him back a step or two. "Hi, I'm Virginia Weasley and this is Draco Malfoy. We are here to visit Emily and Pansy Malfoy. Would you please give me the number of their room?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
The assistant smiled, "Sure Miss Weasley. The room is 215. Up the stairs, first room to your left."  
  
Ginny smiled back and pulled Draco along with her. When they were out of hearing range, Ginny pulled Draco into a closet and slammed him into a wall. "What the hell woman!" Draco exclaimed rubbing his head.  
  
Ginny glared at him, "Did I not tell you to keep a good reputation! You were really rude back there and I understand that you want to see your daughter, but breath! She's not going anywhere and FYI Draco, Pansy is her mother. She might not love her as much as you, but Emily is her daughter and I'm certain that she won't kill her! Now when you walk into that room you will remain calm or else you will have a very uncomfortable feeling up your ass. Do I make my self clear?"  
  
Draco gulped, "Crystal."  
  
Ginny smiled, let go of Draco, dusted herself off and pretended that none of that just happened. "Ok. After...me."  
  
She opened the door and walked out of the closet. Draco cocked his head to the side like a perplexed puppy. When they came to the door labeled 215, Draco knocked and then opened the door causing Ginny to roll her eyes. He could have waited until Pansy said it was ok for him to go in.  
  
As soon as Draco entered the room he went straight to Emily and picked her up from the hospital crib. He held her close by his side until Pansy cleared her throat. Draco turned around stiffly and glared at her. "Pansy."  
  
"Draco."  
  
Ginny chuckled and shook her head, "Ginny" she said jokingly making Draco and Pansy turn and glare at her. She just shrugged and walked over to Draco taking Emily from his arms and whispering, "Ask her to sign the papers." She turned back around and walked to the door with Emily in her arms, "I'll be outside buying Emily something to eat. Totalu."  
  
She walked out of the room closing the door behind her and coming face to face with the man that she was dreading to see. The man from the night before who had violently slammed her against the wall. This horrid person was named, Jason Michaels.  
  
Ginny gasped and all of the happiness eluded from her. She gulped and said quietly, "Jason."  
  
Jason Michaels was Ginny's husband, but he had left her to go somewhere. She hasn't seen him in about three years and Ginny was thankful for that because Jason had forced Ginny to marry him and he only wanted her as his wife for bed time fun. Jason was very cute on the outside, but on the inside he was a bastard. He had brown curly hair, light blue eyes, and was about 6'0.  
  
Jason smiled wickedly and said, "Well if it isn't my long lost wife. Aren't you going to give me a hug?"  
  
Ginny gave Jason a disgusted look and answered, "I'm not your long lost wife. I'm the wife that you left to go to god knows where. And no I'm not going to give you a hug."  
  
Jason shrugged, "That's ok with me because I get loads of hugs AND KISSES from my fiancée." Jason stepped aside to reveal a person that Ginny never thought she would see again, Angelina Johnson. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" Angelina questioned.  
  
Ginny blinked and nodded. Angelina looked at Emily and frowned, "So you and Draco got a kid now huh? Aren't you guys a happy family." Ginny stared at Angelina in disbelief. The girl that was standing before her now was not that girl that Ginny once knew. The kind, gentle, loving Angelina has turned into this monster bitch. "This isn't my child. It's Draco's." Ginny explained. Angelina nodded her head like she understood and everything was clear, but Ginny thought otherwise. She was sure that Angelina was still jealous of Ginny. "Look Angelina, Draco and I aren't together. We're doing business together though." Ginny said.  
  
She glanced up at Jason to find that he was glaring behind her. She turned around and smiled inwardly. Draco had stepped out of the room finally getting Pansy to sign the papers. He glared back into Jason's eyes as he walked over to Ginny and took Emily back. "Michaels, what are you doing here?" Draco implored still not taking his off Jason.  
  
Jason smirked and replied, "I'm here to tell my wife, soon-to-be-ex, that I'm filing for a divorce." He and Draco turned their eyes towards Ginny. Jason's eyes showed amusement and Draco's showed shock, disbelief and disappointment. Ginny stare angrily at Jason, clenched her jaw and said, "I'll send you the files tomorrow."  
  
Jason bowed, winked at Draco and left with Angelina close at his feet. Ginny turned towards Draco and sighed, "I think I have some more things to explain."  
  
Draco boosted Emily higher and nodded, "Pansy signed the papers so lets check Emily out and go back to your flat. We'll get Sylvia and Blaise along the way. You're going to explain everything to us later."  
  
When Draco, Ginny. Emily, Paige, Sylvia and Blaise got to Ginny's house they all sat down and Ginny began to explain.  
  
"Uh well. Sylvia do you remember Angelina Johnson?" Ginny asked and Sylvia nodded so Ginny continued, "Today when Draco and I went to St. Mongos to pick Emily up, I came across her. Actually I came across my soon-to-be-ex- husband, Jason Michaels and he reintroduced us. He wanted to tell me that he was filing for a divorce and he needed the paper work. I married Jason two years ago and then he left one day. He said that he had to go somewhere and that he won't be coming back until a while. I agreed happily thinking that he was only going to be gone for a few days, weeks at the most, but it turned out that he was going to be gone for three years. "I was forced to marry Jason. He came over one day and purposed to me. I didn't really like him and was planning on dumping him that night. Unfortunately he wasn't very happy when I declined his offer. He beat me. So I just agreed. I didn't know that he would beat me every night from that day on though. He would beat me until I was exhausted then, have sex with me." Ginny began to cry as the memories flooded back to her. Sylvia wrapped her arms around her and rocked back and forth.  
  
"It's ok Gin. He's filing for a divorce now so you don't have to worry." Sylvia said trying to calm Ginny down. Blaise looked over to Draco. He had his fist clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Blaise nudged Draco and whispered, "Get a grip, mate."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and relaxed a little. He put Emily down and sat next to Ginny wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his chest. He ran his hand through her hair and soon she fell asleep.  
  
Sylvia sighed, "Draco, could you carry her to her room. I'm going to make something for us to eat and then we'll wake her up."  
  
Draco obliged and carried Ginny to her room while Sylvia went to the kitchen to cook dinner. She didn't think that Ginny would mind. Blaise got Emily and Paige ready for dinner.  
  
The next day  
  
Ginny woke up the next day bright and early. She got up, carefully. Sylvia decided to stay that night after dinner to watch over Ginny. Sylvia was only a couple months older the Ginny, but she acted as if she was Ginny's mother.  
  
Ginny walked over to the bathroom, washed her face and got dressed. When she finished Sylvia was already awake. She was reading one of Ginny's books. "This is an interesting book." Sylvia said not looking up from it. "Thanks. Hey do you want to have a girls day out today?" Ginny questioned jumping onto the bed making Sylvia tip over.  
  
They laughed and Sylvia got up. "I'm really glad to have you back Gin." Sylvia said for the umpteen time. Ginny grinned and said, "Of course you are. Who wouldn't be? I mean I am the Great Ginny Weasley after all."  
  
"I think that girls day out thing is great. Just us to. The duo." Sylvia said. Ginny got off the bed and lifted Sylvia up. "So you want to get ready and then go out for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, let me just call the boys and tell them." Sylvia replied looping arms with Ginny.  
  
For the whole day, Ginny and Sylvia went around London. They spent a couple of hours in Diagon Alley. They bought loads of clothes, accessories, shoes and furniture. Then they went to the muggle part of London to eat lunch and shop a little more there. By the end of the day, they were dog-tired.  
  
So they went to a near-by alley and apparated back to Diagon Alley for dinner. Sylvia decided that they should go to the new restaurant called, 'The Etmy of Thoph'. (Greek for The True Meaning of Food.) It wasn't far from Three Broomsticks.  
  
The duo ordered a table for two. The waitress sat them down, gave them menus and told them that when they were ready all they had to do was say what they wanted and it would appear there.  
  
Sylvia decided to order a seafood dish and Ginny stuck with the spaghetti and chicken parmesan. As soon as their food arrived so did an unwanted guest.  
  
"Hello ladies. I hope that you are both enjoying yourselves."  
  
Ginny gasped and turned around, coming face to face with none other then Jason. She gulped and Sylvia sensed that something was wrong. "Hi I'm Sylvia; Ginny's cousin." She stuck her hand out for Jason to shake. He turned his head towards her and bowed, "I'm very sorry. I hadn't noticed you there, Sylvia. I am Jason Michaels. Ginny's ex-husband."  
  
"Oh so you're Jason. Nice to meet you." Sylvia commented trying to sound like she was interested.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Jason replied. Ginny finally regained composure and asked firmly, "What do you want Jason?" He turned his head back to Ginny and grinned, "My dear, you haven't given me the files that I want."  
  
"Oh, well I'll send it to you tonight. Good bye." She said bitterly.  
  
Jason cocked his eye brow up, "Good night." He revolved back to Sylvia, lifted her hand and kissed it lightly, "Good night Sylvia. I look forward to seeing you soon." Sylvia smiled, "Thank you and good night."  
  
Jason spun around and left the restaurant. "He's such a hypocrite." Sylvia said making her and Ginny laugh.  
  
When they were finished, Ginny paid and the pair left. Sylvia was going back to her house and Ginny was going back to her flat. She had that bloody file to send.  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
OK another chapter done! Can someone please tell me how to make my words appear in italic and bold on this thing. I mean I can make it appear when I'm writing it, but then when I post in on ff.net, it won't appear. 


	6. Where's Emily

Title: Gaining Custody  
  
Summary: It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.  
  
Author's Note: For those who are going to read this, know that this is a part two. So you might want to read part one; Say the Word. You will most likely understand this better if you do.  
  
Chapter Five: Where is Emily?  
  
It's been a week since the incident at St. Mongos. Draco and Ginny have met once during that time span to discuss some more things. They have decided that they will have one more meeting, but that one will include Pansy. They will meet somewhere and decide what date they want to hold the court session.  
  
Ginny wanted to see Draco more often to talk more about the case, but it was the beginning of Quidditch season so he was always at practice and Emily would be at Ginny's house with Ron's twins. Ginny hasn't told Ron about Draco yet.  
  
Ginny goes over to the Burrow every week to see her family. They acted normal; as if the event with the curse in her last year at Hogwarts had never occurred. Ginny had never brought it up because she thought that they wouldn't remember the event. Ginny cried whenever she was reminded of it, but then she would stop, thinking about the other people who have gone through worse.  
  
Draco's house  
  
Draco walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, but when he opened the refrigerator there was no milk or egg. He sighed and went up to Pansy's room. She was at his house today because she was picking up some of the things she had left.  
  
While Pansy was packing up the things she had left, she was thinking. No I can't leave Draco's Manor. I just can't, I can't become his ex-wife. I need his money, wait what if...yes! She ran over to the fireplace that was in the room and contacted her master.  
  
"Master,"  
  
"Parkinson, I haven't heard from you in a while. I have heard very dark rumor's going around that you and Malfoy are divorcing. Is this true?"  
  
"Y-y-yes master, it's true. Draco wanted to divorce me because of the stupid ass baby Emily."  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Pansy fell down balled up wincing in pain. After a couple of seconds Voldemort lifted the curse off.  
  
"How dare you say that to the most powerful going to be witch in the world?! Parkinson, do you know that your daughter is going to grow up to be more powerful then me? That she will be able to read minds, tell if you are lying or not, she could do wand less and much more."  
  
"My deepest apologies master. I will never do it again, but how is my daughter going to be that powerful?"  
  
"Because of Malfoy. He also has hidden powers within him that he doesn't know of. Theirs only 5 in the world, myself, Malfoy, Virginia, Emily and that blasted old fool Dumbledore. If all 5 of us we're on the same side, we could be rulers of the muggle world and the wizarding."  
  
"Why master, is that Weasley girl part of the 5?"  
  
"That 'Weasley girl' is VIRGINIA! Do NOT ever call her that again do you understand me! She too doesn't know about her own powers, but she will soon enough. I will show her everything that she needs to know, persuade her to come to the dark side and then the world is mine for the taking."  
  
"But Master, I think that she might like Draco and the more time she spends with him the more she'll fall in love with him. What do you think that we should do about that?"  
  
"Just leave it to me Parkinson."  
  
"Yes Master,"  
  
Just then Pansy heard someone's footsteps walk towards her room. "I will part you here Parkinson, I will inform you more of this in a week's time."  
  
"Good day my lord."  
  
As soon as Voldemort disappeared from the fireplace Draco stepped into the room. "Who were you talking to?" he asked. "Just Jack (the person who she is staying with)." Pansy replied. Somewhat satisfied with the answer Draco nodded and asked, "Could you watch Emily for me while I go out to Diagon Alley to buy some food for her?" Blaise inwardly cheered 'yes' she replied, "Yeah sure."  
  
"Don't leave before I come back or else you'll be sorry." He insulted her. She just nodded and continued packing as if it was no big deal.  
  
Draco sighed and went to kiss Emily good bye. "Baby, Daddy's going to the store to you food ok? Mommy's going to watch you. Be a good girl, Bye."  
  
"I'm leaving now Parkinson!" Draco hollered to Pansy so she would know.  
  
Half an hour later Draco comes home to an empty house. He puts the bags in the kitchen and runs up to Emily's room to find that she wasn't there! Draco searched the house and still he could find no trace of Pansy or Emily. All of Pansy's stuff was gone and so was Emily's.  
  
Where the fuck could they be? Draco asked him self. He started to panic, then he started to take deep breathes. He ran over to the fireplace and flooed the only person he knew would help him.  
  
"Virginia's Haven!"  
  
Ginny apparated into the house to find Draco there. She stared at him curiously, "You aren't supposed to be here today, Draco." He turned around and ran over to Ginny; grasping her shoulders tightly. She winced in pain, "Draco, what's the matter?"  
  
She pulled them down to the floor and made Draco loosen his grip. He was breathing a little heavy. "She-took-Emily-and-gone!" Draco said. Ginny gasped. "Now Draco. We need to be calm. Tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Draco took a shaky breath and told her everything. She wrote everything as best as she could, including the date and time so that if this was to go to court with them she knows everything.  
  
By the end of Draco's story, he was a little calmer knowing that someone could help him.  
  
"Ok Draco. I know exactly what to do to help you. I have to go to the Ministry though, so I won't be back for a couple of hours. I'll take you home and then leave." Ginny explained as she got up. Draco stopped her and shook his head, "I don't want to go back."  
  
Ginny sighed and nodded, "Fine, would you like some hot chocolate?" He nodded numbly. She made a cup of hot chocolate and gave it to Draco. He drained it with one gulp and fell asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco." She covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead.  
  
Draco woke up later on that day to find a blanket over him and he was sleeping on Ginny's couch. He groaned remembering why he was there. That bitch! He sat up and found a letter on the coffee table.  
  
Draco picked it up and read it: Draco, I'll be back at 7:40. Sorry for the sleeping potion. –Ginny.  
  
He looked at his watch and it read 7:30, Ginny would be back in 10 minutes. Draco looked around his surrounds and decided to explore a little bit. He walked up to Ginny's room.  
  
It was very organized and bright. Her papers were in a neat little stack on the corner of her desk; Draco went over to the drawer and opened it to find that her pens and pencils were tied together in a rubber band.  
  
He looked up and saw a picture of her and her family together. As he was looking at her other pictures one in particular one caught his eyes. There she was in a white silk dress leaning against a tree with a small smile on her face. It was a muggle photo so it didn't move.  
  
"Ahem." Draco heard someone clear their voice, he turned around and saw that Ginny was standing there leaning against the frame of the door.  
  
"You back already?"  
  
"Yeah, it's 7:45. Come on."  
  
They sat on Ginny's bed. She took out everything she had. "Pansy has a pretty clean record, but her parents on the other hand..." Ginny smirked and pulled out a file.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny weirdly as she shrugged. Inside the file was full of criminal papers. Draco flipped through them, until one caught his eye. He cleared his throat and read:  
  
Felony Profile for Jonathan and Samantha Zambini Jonathan Parkinson and Samantha Parkinson: Charged with contact of He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named and charged with illegal dark arts. Most of them have been removed some are still hidden with in the house. They have been sent to life time in Azkaban for 1st degree murder on the Grangers (Not Hermione but her parents.) and for being Death Eaters.  
  
Address: 985 Brush Town  
Apt 61 Clare Street.  
  
Draco and Ginny made eye contact for a moment then shot off the bed. "I'll see ya there." She said as she apparated.  
  
At Pansy's Manor  
  
Once Ginny got to the house she inhaled and started coughing. "Draco! Draco where are you?" Ginny yelled. "I'm right her Ginny, relax. Come on." He grabbed her hand and puller her away from the place where she was. "Ok, let's split up. It'll be fast that way." Draco said.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Anything."  
  
The two parted ways as Ginny searched in the bedrooms while Draco searched everywhere else. Ginny went into a room that looked like it belonged to Pansy. Her room looked as if it used to be very clean before she left. Now it was very dusty and it had spiders and spider webs all over the place. Ginny went over to the nightstand and found a sky blue leather book with clouds on it saying Pansy Pamela Parkinson on the cover in shimmering gold letters.  
  
Ginny really didn't want to open someone else's diary since she wouldn't want other people reading hers so she pocketed it anyways just for safe keeping sort of. Ginny looked around the room more and found nothing was wrong with it. As she was about to exit she wanted to take one last look at it and saw that there was a bump under her pillow. Ginny ran over and picked the pillow up and saw a beautiful midnight blue box.  
  
She picked up the box carefully as if she was afraid it was going to break, sat down on the bed and opened the box. She saw that the box was the only thing in the room that was not dusty. It seemed as if someone put a charm on it. She opened the box careful and gasped at what was in it.  
  
It was a beautiful silver chain with a sliver dragon pendent. The dragon had red ruby eyes. Ginny picked it up and observed it better. When she was done she saw some pictures and she looked at them. Most of them Pansy was really happy but one of them she was standing next to her, what it looked like to be, her father. She was hugging him and he pushed her off him and she cried.  
  
It was a magic picture so it would move doing to same thing over and over again. Ginny's eyes started to water. How can anyone do that to their daughter? Pansy looked like she was only 4 or 5 years old.  
  
Ginny stopped looking through her things thinking that it was her personal stuff and she shouldn't have done it. She put everything back in the box and put it back under the pillow.  
  
Ginny looked back at her watch and saw that it was almost 10:30. Ginny went down stairs to find Draco. "Draco it's late. I think that we should go back to my house and I'll fix us something to eat. And you can stay the night with me."  
  
Draco nodded. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Uh- no, nothing really."  
  
"I'm not done looking, but we'll come back to look tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
"Ginny thanks for everything. I know that you didn't have to do it so I really appreciate it."  
  
"Your welcome Draco."  
  
When they got home Ginny fixed Draco and her some chicken noodle soup. After they finished eating Ginny showed Draco to the guest room where he would be staying until he felt better. "Do you want something to wear to sleep in?"  
  
"No its ok, I sleep without a shirt and boxers on."  
  
"Ok. Well good-night."  
  
Ginny kissed Draco's forehead and was about to leave, but he stopped her. "Is something wrong Draco?"  
  
"Stay with me tonight."  
  
"Draco, I can't. I have to go to work tomorrow and we still have a lot to do. Good-night."  
  
She was about to turn around when she was suddenly jerked backwards. She was about to fall but Draco caught her and covered his mouth with hers.  
  
"Please stay with me tonight."  
  
Ginny sigh and said, "Alright. Let me go and change."  
  
"Why don't you change with me?"  
  
"No way Romeo."  
  
She left. When she came back she was in a silk night gown. "Come on in with me." Draco patted the spot next to on the bed.  
  
She walked over and laid down next him. They talked for a little while about Emily, work and Quidditch. The whole time they held each other. Eventually sleep took over them.  
  
AtwistedAngel13 


	7. Going Back

Title: Gaining Custody  
  
Summary: It's been 5 years since Draco got out of school, and 4 years since Ginny. Ginny's a lawyer and Draco a famous Quidditch player in the wizarding world and in the muggle he's a famous rapper and he also does a little bit of rock. Draco got married to Blaise the day right after his school year ended, they divorced, they had a child and now Blaise won't let Draco have her. So Draco hires a lawyer to help him gain all custody of his daughter, but what else will happen? I suck at summaries and I know it's kind of cheesy but whatever.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.  
  
Author's notes: This is my first fanfiction so please feel free to tell me suggestions and anything you want. Please R/R. (  
  
Chapter 5: Going back  
  
While Ginny was sleeping she felt her hand rising and falling. Immediately her eyes fluttered open and the first thing that she saw was Draco staring at her with a goofy smile plastered on his face as he watched her look around the room. "Good morning angel." Draco greeted.  
  
Then it all came back to her. She slept with Draco last night because she he was practically begging her to. Well not slept with like that, she just slept in the same bed as him. She turned to face Draco and asked, "Were you watching me sleep? Did we do anything last night?"  
  
Draco chuckled and answered, "Yes I was watching you, but no we didn't do anything last night."  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks burn and again Draco stared at her with the same goofy smile. "Has anyone told you, you look cute when you blush?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned an even darker shade of red. Draco laughed at this and kissed Ginny, and she kissed back. They were in a lip lock for 6 full seconds, when they broke apart they were gasping for breath.  
  
"Good morning to you too Dragon. What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Ham and eggs please."  
  
"Alright, let me go get dressed and I'll make it for you."  
  
After they ate breakfast they went back to Pansy's Manor.  
  
At Pansy's Manor  
  
This time Draco decided that he and Ginny should not split up. As they were searching in living room Ginny looked up and saw what looked like a part of the ceiling was cut into a square and put back. She tapped Draco on the arm and pointed up there. "Good job, Gin."  
  
Draco found a ladder and he and Ginny climb up. They found out it was a secret attic. Inside was bookshelves full of the dark arts books, and there was illegal alcohol and there was statues. They walked around a bit and this place was the only room without dust or anything messy. It was actually kind of clean and neat; like someone cleaned it once a week.   
  
Ginny walked over to a statue that looked kind of familiar to her, like she had seen it somewhere or something. Then she remembered, she saw it at a muggle museum. It was a statue of a man sitting on a chair with his right hand out like he was going to shake it or something.  
  
Ginny remembered that when she was young; Ron, Fred and George would pretend to shake his hand and they would say greetings like, "How do you do today sir?" or "It's a fine day today don't you think?" in those stuck up rich people accents and they would double over laughing.  
  
Ginny was fighting herself not to do it, but her immature side got the better of her. She just shrugged and thought, I'm only 21 and it's not like this things going to spring into life and then move aside showing us a secret passage or something.  
  
Ginny reached over and grabbed the hand. It sprung into life and moved aside as Ginny thought I wouldn't have. She stood there shooked until Draco walked over to her and questioned, "Why didn't you tell me you found this?" When Ginny didn't answer he looked into the passage. It looked like it was infinite. "So are we going in, or are we just going to stand here?" Ginny asked. Draco gulped and nodded, "Let's go in."  
  
They followed the passage, it felt like hours before they reached a door. Draco tried to open it but it wouldn't budge so Ginny tried and it still didn't. "Why don't we think really hard that we want to get through? Maybe that will work."  
  
"Do you really think that's going to work?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Yes, now come on. Think."  
  
They thought really hard and Ginny grabbed the handle and it worked. The door opened. Ginny turned around and smirked at Draco, "See told you it would work."  
  
"Hey you stole my smirk."  
  
"Yeah what you gonna do about it?"  
  
"I'll deal with you later, let's just find Emily."  
  
When they walked in torches were instantly lit. "I was waiting for you Virginia."  
  
"W-wh-who are you?" Ginny stuttered.  
  
"Why, I'm lord Voldemort. I thought that you out of everyone would remember me, seeing as you were the one who let me out of that bloody diary."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, my sweet."  
  
"You stay away from her Voldemort!" Draco said as he stepped in front of her.  
  
"Ah, Draco. Now there are 4 of the 5 Majestic 5."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
(It's Draco and Voldie now.)  
  
"Here let me explain. There was a prophecy made that if the Majestic 5 were to be together on one side they could rule the world. Do you know who they are? (Ginny and Draco shook their heads). I, Draco, Virginia, Emily and that crack pot old fool Dumbledore. The prophecy said this:  
  
The Majestic 5: The 7th child of the 7th father is the one that is most powerful of them all The one that is always going to loyal and love is the 2nd most powerful The child of the loyal will be 3rd but she will have a different kind of uniqueness given to her by the most powerful of them all The last two are enemies and will always remain They are both powerful in their own ways for one may be light and the other maybe dark Together the Majestic 5 will conquer all of those who steps in the way But they must be together for them to rule Beware things lie ahead that will go dearly wrong.  
  
That was the prophecy. That is why I had Pansy here help me get Emily."  
  
"How can you be sure that it's us and not some other people?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Good question my dear Virginia. You are the 7th child of the 7th father. Your father was the 7th father of the Weasley clan. The one that is going to be most loyal to you is Draco here. The child of the loyal which is Emily. And the last part well I hope you understand that part at least Virginia."  
  
"What if we don't want to be on your side Voldemort?" asked Draco threateningly.  
  
"Well then I have no choice then to kill your precious Emily."  
  
"No you wouldn't."  
  
"Tell me Draco, do you want to see your beloved daughter again? Well here she is."  
  
With a swish of his wand a wall opened up and Emily came running to Draco. "Daddy, Daddy! I missed you so much daddy. Please do leave me again."  
  
"I won't baby I promise I won't. I love you baby, shh." Draco picked Emily in his arms as she fell asleep.  
  
"So you cooperate and you get power and your daughter. You don't you won't have neither."  
  
Ginny saw the glint in Voldemort's eye and it was a light bulb that went off in her head telling her that he was lying. "Fine then take her."  
  
Draco turned to her and said, "What the hell!"  
  
Ginny whispered to him, "Shush, I know what I'm doing. He's lying, look. He would never kill her. He needs her."  
  
Then Draco finally understood what he meant and played along too.  
  
"Fine I will."  
  
"Voldemort, just drop it. We know you're lying. You wouldn't kill her because you need her to rule the world. What do you think we are stupid?"  
  
Ginny and Draco withdrew their wands and said, "AVERA KADAVERA!" Voldemort dodged the attack and hissed, "This is not the last of me!" He apparated, leaving Draco and Ginny panting.  
  
Ginny's house  
  
"Thanks again for everything Ginny."  
  
"Yeah no problem, do you guys want to stay here for the night?"  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
"Ok come on. You know where it is."  
  
Ginny levitated one of the beds from the children's playroom to Draco's so Emily could sleep. (Ron and Hermione's kid's bed.)  
  
"Stay, Ginny. Please."  
  
"Draco, I can't. Emily's back and you could sleep with her."  
  
"Please Ginny. I love you."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "I-I-I can't Draco."  
  
"Please Ginny." Draco walked over and kissed Ginny hard but passionately.  
  
"So will you stay with me?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ginny got changed and they slept the night away dead to the world.  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
I hate this chapter! It was so stupid. ERRRR! Please review anyways. 


	8. Damn It Draco

Title: Gaining Custody  
  
Summary: It's been 5 years since Draco got out of school, and 4 years since Ginny. Ginny's a lawyer and Draco a famous Quidditch player in the wizarding world and in the muggle he's a famous rapper and he also does a little bit of rock. Draco got married to Blaise the day right after his school year ended, they divorced, they had a child and now Blaise won't let Draco have her. So Draco hires a lawyer to help him gain all custody of his daughter, but what else will happen? I suck at summaries and I know it's kind of cheesy but whatever.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.  
  
Author's notes: This is my first fanfiction so please feel free to tell me suggestions and anything you want. Please R/R.  
  
Chapter Six: Damn It Draco!  
  
The next morning Ginny was woken up to Emily crying. "Huh?" Ginny looked over and saw that Emily was crying. Ginny looked over and saw that Draco was dead to the world asleep so she got out of bed and picked Emily up. "What's the matter baby, huh?" Ginny asked her.  
  
Emily looked at Ginny and she stopped crying. "Meme had bad dream." Ginny gently pushed Emily's head onto her shoulder she whispered, "Shh, its ok. It was a bad dream, it's not real. Go back to sleep ok baby." Ginny gently patted Emily's back while humming 'Rock a Bye Baby' to her.  
  
What she didn't know was that Draco wasn't actually sleeping; he stared at her from the corner of his eyes. She would be a good mother for Emily he thought, Wait did I just think that. I must be spending too much time with her. The first thing tomorrow we are leaving.  
  
Draco still kept his eyes on her though; she was gently patting Emily's back.  
  
Eventually Emily fell to sleep and Ginny put Emily back in the bed, but Emily woke up. "Prwez don't leave me." Ginny sighed, what is she going to do now? "Emily, it is 4:30 in the morning and both of us need to go to bed or else we won't get enough sleep. Be a good girl and go night-night." Ginny explained.  
  
Ginny kissed the baby's forehead and leaned down to put the Emily back on her bed, but she wouldn't let go of Ginny's shirt. She sighed again and gave up. "Fine Emma, you can sleep with your father and I tonight."  
  
Ginny got back under the covers and placed Emily in between her and Draco. He saw everything that happened; Now she was in between them. He didn't mind, Ginny's going to be a great mother to her child when she has one.  
  
4 hours later (8:30)   
  
Draco woke up to a sharp pain on his right side. Draco looked over and saw that Emily had her leg stretched out and on his side. He looked over a bit more and saw that Ginny was up already staring at him. "Morning sleepy head."  
  
"Good morning" He replied yawning and stretching.  
  
"Uh sorry about Emily being in the same bed with us, she woke up last night crying and-"  
  
Draco leaned over and kissed her. "I know, I saw." Ginny blushed.  
  
Just then they heard a moan and looked down. "Good morning my baby."  
  
"Good morning Daddy, good morning Winny." Emily greeted Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Good morning Emma." Ginny responded. "Ok, who wants what for breakfast?"  
  
Emily jumped out of the covers and staring jumping on the bed, "Cookies!" Ginny laughed lightly, while Draco tried to calm his hyperactive daughter down. When he accomplished that he said, "Anything you have."  
  
At breakfast  
  
Ginny laid out the dishes on the table and everyone helped themselves. It was a quiet breakfast. Emily looked at his father and then turned to Ginny; she did this continuously waiting for one of them to talk. When they didn't she looked down into her bowl, took her spoon and smacked some foot on her face.  
  
Ginny gasped and Draco laughed. He picked Emily up out of the high chair and swirled her around laughing, "You are such a trouble maker!" Ginny looked at them confused, but after a while she too starting laughing. Obviously, Emily didn't like the silence and decided to end it by getting some attention. Draco cleaned Emily's face up and they continued eating breakfast, this time talking a little.  
  
"Draco, I think we need to talk." Ginny said.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"The three of us, Emily, you and I, are in danger. We are on Voldemort's hit list. I think that we should tell Harry about it."  
  
Draco looked at Ginny like Are-You-Serious, "You're kidding me. Call in the Boy-Who-I-Wish-Died to solve our problems."  
  
"He is the only one who can!"  
  
"Of course he is, he's always the hero when it comes to Voldemort; it's just because of that stupid scar."  
  
"Draco Malfoy you are being really self centered right now."  
  
"I don't give a flying cow if I'm being self centered. I am not going to see Pot Head out of school and that's final!"  
  
"So you would rather put your daughter's life in danger, just because you don't want to have your ach-enemy save her life." Ginny stood up.  
  
"No don't think that!" Draco stood up too.  
  
"Fine what do you want me to think Draco because right now I think that you want yourself to be the center of Emily's life and you won't allow anyone -or should I say man- to take over!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Draco didn't answer. He just picked Emily up and left. Ginny screamed in frustration.  
  
Draco  
  
When Draco got back to the Manor, he told one of the maids to watch Emily. Draco paced the room angrily.  
  
How dare she say that about me? I don't think that. That stupid bitch thinks that just because she's my lawyer and we've been spending time together that she knows be better then I know myself. Pft, yeah right.  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on the couch. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. The truth was, he knew that Ginny was right. He was just thinking with his head and not his heart. Draco got up and walked over to his fireplace. "Virginia's Haven!"  
  
"So I guess you came back to talk?" Ginny asked. She was sitting on an arm chair sipping a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
Draco didn't answer. He dusted himself off and then cleared his throat, "Ginny, I'm sorry. You were right and I was wrong."  
  
Ginny put the cup down and walked over to Draco. She held her hand out and he took it. She sat him down and stared him straight in the eyes. "It's ok. If you don't want to ask Harry for-"  
  
"No. Ask him because I don't want anything happening to Emily." Draco said as he put his head in his hands, "Why can't life be easier?"  
  
Ginny chuckled, "Don't ask for an easier life, ask to be a stronger person."  
  
The Ministry of Magic  
  
"Mr. Potter, you have a message from Ginny Weasley." A lady said.  
  
Harry nodded not looking up from his work. The lady laid a piece of paper on his desk and walked away. Once he was complete with his work, he opened the letter. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How have you been? I'm just wondering if you and I could meet somewhere to talk tomorrow or whenever you have a moment. There is something that someone and I need to tell you. It's about You-Know-Who.  
  
Please respond soon.  
  
-Ginny  
  
Harry quickly wrote back saying that he was able to meet them tomorrow after 12 at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Leaky Cauldron The next day, Draco and Ginny arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 12. Draco was able to get someone to watch Emily that day so the three of them would be able to work seriously without interruptions and Draco didn't want Harry to see his daughter or his daughter to see Harry.  
  
Draco looked at his wrist watch and sneered, "Ha, he's late! He thinks that just because he's be asked to help, he can arrive late."  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes thinking that today was going to be a long day, "Draco, he's only ten minutes late." He glared at her and continued reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
After a few more minutes, Harry arrived. He looked around the place and walked over to Ginny and Draco. He and Ginny hugged, "It's great to see you again Gin."  
  
"Thank you Harry, and same with you." Ginny replied while Draco inwardly rolled his eyes, but he stood up and shook Harry's hand, "Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Ginny sighed, "Alright you two. We are here to discuss a serious matter. Now listen up because I am going to only say this once and once only, get over your issues or throw them out of the window for now."  
  
Draco dusted invisible dust specks off his shirt and nodded. Harry looked around the room and then sat down. Ginny looked at them both happily and sat down. "Good now, here is what happened yesterday..."  
  
When Ginny was done explaining to Harry the events that occurred the night before he was shocked. Draco flicked his nose to get him out of his trace; receiving a glare from Ginny. He just shrugged innocently.  
  
"Well I have a few things in mind that we could do, but it will need full cooperation from all of us. Oh and one more thing, we're going to do this the muggle way." Harry began to explain his plan to Draco and Ginny.  
  
Meeting with Pansy  
  
Later on that day, Ginny and Draco put the first part of the plan in action. Draco had contacted Pansy a little after he got back to his Manor. He asked her if she could met him along with Ginny at Three Broomsticks in an hour. She agreed, but after Draco had said a few empty insults.  
  
Draco and Ginny apparated into Three Broomsticks and sat down at an empty table. Pansy arrived a little late, but it didn't put a dent into the plan. She sat down next to Draco.  
  
"Hey Drakie!" Pansy squealed in her most annoying voice. Draco glared at her as Ginny smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hi Pansy, it's nice to see you again." Ginny greeted. Pansy pursed her lips and forced a smiled, "Nice to see you too, Weasley."  
  
"Its Ginny, Parkinson." Draco corrected. He didn't like the plan Harry had come up with very much, but he had to admit it was brilliant. The only part that Draco liked was the part with him and Ginny....  
  
Pansy frowned, "Sorry, Gin-Ginny."  
  
"Its quite alright, um anyways the reason why we called you here-"Ginny was interrupted by Pansy, "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry that you're stuck with a poor muggle loving Weasley for a lawyer. We can always get back together so that we can spend time with me again." She wrapped her arms around Draco's.  
  
Draco looked over to Ginny and she was looked at the table fiddling with the silverware. He smirked, "Pansy I'm sure that Ginny wouldn't like that as she is my girlfriend now." That comment made Ginny jerk her head up and glared at Draco and making Pansy stare at Ginny like she had just spilled something on her.  
  
"You-you're going o-out with th-this?" Pansy stuttered.  
  
Draco sneered, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He was obviously having fun now.  
  
"Ok, I think that we have to get started." Ginny said firmly still glaring at Draco. "Pansy, what time and say would be good for you to have the Court session?"  
  
Pansy didn't answer for a while, but continued to stare at Draco in disbelief. "I do believe that my girlfriend asked you something." Draco said as he snatched his hand from Pansy's grip.  
  
Pansy straightened up and cleared her throat, "Um well my lawyer and I are going to busy for the next few months so can we have it four months from today?"  
  
Ginny and Draco inwardly smiled, score.  
  
"Sure, anytime is good for us." Ginny said remaining serine. "Since its going to be in a few months, I think that we should have another meeting in two months to discuss the time."  
  
The three of them stood up and the two women shook hands. Draco raised an eye brow at Ginny, but she ignore him. Pansy turned to Draco and pouted, "Draco please dump her. You're too good for her. Think about it." She stood up on her tip toes and leaned in to kiss him, but missed because he stepped back.  
  
Pansy glared and stormed out of the place. Draco grinned widely. When he turned to see Ginny she wasn't there. She was out the door and walking down the street.  
  
He ran in front of her and stopped her, "Whoa where are you going?"  
  
"Draco, when we're doing something on the case, be serious. What you did back there was unnecessary. You hurt two people back there. I'll talk to you in a week." Before Draco could say anything, she disapparated.  
  
He stood there confused, what did she mean by he had hurt two people.  
  
Ginny apparated into her living room. She looked ok for a couple of seconds before she broke down into tears. She slid down to the floor and cried shaking her head.  
  
No, I can't do this. He's my client and I promised myself that wouldn't do this. I'm NOT aloud to fall for a client or anyone else.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ginny woke up to the sounds of whispers. Her eyes fluttered open. She was surround by a large throng of doctors. One of the doctors, who happened to be a female told everyone to get out of the room.  
  
When all the doctors left she pulled over a chair and sat next to Ginny. "Hello Miss. Weasley. I'm your doctor Dr. Lovett. I have some news to tell you. First, I need to know if you remember how you got here,"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment and everything came rushing to her. That night Jason had come home drunk and decided to take out some anger on her. He had beat her, thrown her to a wall several times and raped her. Ginny nodded and tears began to flow down her cheeks.  
  
Dr. Lovett frowned, "Don't worry, Jason has been put into jail for what he did to you. Unfortunately you lost your baby and-"  
  
"Wait, I was pre-preg-pregnant?" Ginny croaked.  
  
The doctor looked at Ginny confused, "You didn't know that you were pregnant?" Ginny shook her head and the doctor sighed, "Well you were and you lost it yesterday night. There's one more thing, it turns out that you have minor amnesia, but you are able to get your memory back. What we are going to do is have you stay with someone you know really well. They are going to watch over you and make sure that you get better. We have called your parents already so you can go home tomorrow."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything. She was still trying to let everything sink in. She was pregnant with that beast's baby? She has amnesia? Ginny cried harder and the doctor left.  
  
I'm never going to make this mistake again. Never ever will I fall in love!  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Starting from the day that Draco and Ginny had had that meeting with Pansy, Draco was trying to talk to Ginny. Unfortunately for him, she put wards around her house and she only took it off when she knew that Ron was going to bring his twins over. The more Draco tried to get onto her property the more convinced she was to stick with the plan she had developed.  
  
One night, Ginny decided to take a shower before Ron's twins came over. So she took down the wards and headed for the bathroom. She plugged the bathtub and turned on the water. She squirted soap into the tub and stripped off her cloths and sunk into the tub.  
  
Ginny was so relaxed in the tub that she hadn't noticed that someone had walked into her house. The intruder took off his jacket and put it on a near by couch, walked into the kitchen, filled up a glass of water, drained it and walked towards the bathroom. The door creaked open and Ginny turned towards it curiously and gasped...  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
Alright, this is a pretty long chapter. Please review. As for Pansy, many people are feeling bad for her and I'm sorry. But she'll end up ok. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation and thought that i was going to be able to use the computer there. Unfortunately it wasn't connected to the internet and when I finally reached one, I didn't have my files with me! 


	9. Tears Are Everywhere

Title: Gaining Custody  
  
Summary: It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.  
  
Author's notes: This chapter is a little bit rated PG-15.  
  
Chapter Seven: Tears are everywhere.  
  
Ginny was so relaxed in the tub that she hadn't noticed that someone had walked into her house. The intruder took off his jacket and put it on a near by couch, walked into the kitchen, filled up a glass of water, drained it and walked towards the bathroom. The door creaked open and Ginny turned towards it curiously and gasped...  
  
"Jason!" Ginny screamed. She sunk deeper into the water trying to cove herself; making him chuckle.  
  
"Why are you trying to hide your beautiful body. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Jason said.  
  
Ginny glared at him and questioned rudely, "Why the hell are you here? I already gave you the papers and signed them a few days ago."  
  
Jason bent down and looked straight into Ginny's eyes, leaning towards her ear he whispered, "Need." Ginny gulped. Ever since she married Jason, she knew one word well beyond belief: need. Whenever he said that, she knew that she didn't have a choice but to obey his "needs" that night.  
  
Jason stood up and smirked. He threw a towel to her and said, "You know the way I like it." He walked out of the bathroom and into Ginny's room. She got out of the bathtub knowing that she shouldn't make Jason angry. She put on Jason's favorite dress and walked into her room.  
  
Ginny remained calm the whole time because she knew that if she fought then he would make it hurt. Jason smiled and walked over to Ginny. He picked her up and threw her on to the bed and began.  
  
DRACO'S MANOR  
  
Draco paced the room. This whole week he tried to contact Ginny; from the fireplace to going to her house. Emily missed Ginny; She would always ask where Ginny was. Unfortunately Draco didn't know what to say. He just told her that she was busy and would get back to them as soon as she could.  
  
What could she possibly be doing? What did she mean by I had hurt two people that day? Why isn't she talking to me? Is she mad at me? Draco had all these questions flying through his head both day and night. He slammed his palms onto the table and screamed in frustration. This action startled Emily; she stood up and walked over to Draco.  
  
Draco sighed and picked her up, reassuring her that everything was ok. Emily fell asleep after a while. He called one of the maids to watch her while he ran a few errands.  
  
Draco was going to try to reach Ginny again. He wanted and needed answers and he was going to get them because he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's always got what they wanted. Draco closed his eyes, visualized Ginny's house and he disappeared.  
  
Hw was surprised that he actually appeared right in front of her house. He hadn't been able to see this house for a week and he was beginning to miss it. Draco took a deep breath and walked into the house. He took a good look around the house and walked to Ginny's room.  
  
Her door was closed and it was pretty quiet. Draco decided not to knock or else if she wouldn't open it if she knew it was him. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The breath he had taken got caught in his throat.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. Ginny and Jason... Draco didn't know what to do so he stood there. Ginny looked over to him and gasped. Her eyes were red and it looked like she was crying and was in a lot of pain. Then he looked over to Jason and his blood boiled.  
  
Jason smirked and he mouthed, "Mine". Draco's fist balled and he charged at Jason. Draco punched, kicked and threw Jason across the room. Ginny gasped and was going to say something, but passed out. The two men hadn't noticed, they were fighting.  
  
It wasn't until after Jason had gave Draco one last punch on his jaw that everything was finished. Jason had won. He wiped his mouth and looked over to Ginny. He shook his hand and mumbled, "Fucking a Malfoy? Disgusting!" Jason walked out of the room and disappeared.  
  
Later one that night, Draco woke up with a piercing a pain on his side and jaw. He painfully got up and looked around. His eyes took a while to get into focus though. When it finally did, everything came back to him. The fight and Ginny being raped.  
  
Draco stood up and staggered over to Ginny. Her breathing was shallow and it looked like she passed out. Draco walked over to her bathroom and cleaned himself up as much as possible.  
  
He went back to Ginny and put some clothes on her and apparated to St. Mungo's. Most of the nurses stopped and gasped. One of them went to go and get a doctor.  
  
Dr. Lovett came running down the hall. "Put her on the bed. Thank you for bringing her here. Margie take information; Jane follow me." The doctor pushed the bed away leaving Draco standing there perplexed.  
  
The nurse named Margie sighed, "Poor Ginny. She's back." That snapped Draco out of his trance, "What do you mean, 'she's back'?" Margie looked at her feet.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'll explain everything to you after I get information about what had happened to her. Now I need you to calm down and-"  
  
"CALM DOWN! Are you insane?! You ARE going to tell me what happened to Ginny right now, Bitch!" Draco hollered.  
  
Margie smiled and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I know you are concerned Mr. Malfoy. But if you want Ginny to get better soon you have to cooperate. I need to know what happened to her so that the doctor is able to determine how to help Ginny after she sees her condition. Now are you ready to work together?"  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on a chair nearby. "Yes."  
  
Margie smiled and began asking the questions. When Jason came up, she jumped. "Jason is involved?" Draco nodded. Margie ran down the hall to where Ginny had been taken.  
  
Draco was yet again left confused. He groaned in frustration. A hand was on his shoulder and he spun around and grabbed the wrist. "Shhhh. It's ok. Ginny's going to be fine. I'm Dr. Lovett. I will tell you what happened to Ginny..."  
  
When Dr. Lovett was done explaining, Draco understood everything and most questions in his head were answer. But he wasn't content, he wanted to find out from Ginny. "When can I see her?" Draco asked concerned. The doctor shook her head, "You might not be able to see her for a few months. I'm sorry to say that Ginny is in a coma. She most likely won't be up for a while. Hopefully when she wakes up, she will still have her memory; otherwise you won't have a lawyer or you might, but not one that is very useful. What I would suggest, is you get a back up lawyer; just incase Ginny doesn't wake up."  
  
Draco paced in front of the doctor, thinking. Should I get any other lawyer or should I just wait patiently? Maybe I should bring her to another doctor to see what they says. He stopped in front of the doctor and questioned, "I don't mean to be rude, but is there anyway I can get her seen by another doctor; just to see what they say?"  
  
Dr. Lovett looked a little taken back, but smiled warmly replying, "Of course; would you like to get her checked by a doctor in this building or in another hospital. I could always give you locations of other hospitals. It's up to you Mr. Malfoy; though I already told you the best chooses."  
  
Draco began pacing and thinking again, Should I really do this? Yes, of course you should Draco. All your doing is getting another doctor's opinion; its not as if your making a life or death situation. He sighed, I hope not.  
  
Once again Draco stopped in front of the doctor and said, "Could you please give me a list of near by hospitals."  
  
"Of course, I'll be back." Dr. Lovett walked over to the front desk and started talking to the secretary there. A couple of minutes later, she came back with a packet full of papers. Dr. Lovett handed Draco the sachet and said, "There are both wizard and muggle hospitals in the packet; you can go over it tonight and come back tomorrow to take her away."  
  
Draco nodded and the doctor left. He sighed, walked out of the hospital and apparated back to the manor. When he got back, he immediately went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Vodka; he took a couple of gulps of it and headed up to his room.  
  
When he got to the door of his room, he opened the door and turned on the lights. Shocked at what he found, he dropped the bottle. It shattered on the floor, pieces of glass slicing his foot; but he didn't do a single thing. There lying on his bed was a stripped down, naked Pansy Parkinson. His eyes hardened and his jaw clenched, "What are you doing here Parkinson?" Pansy sighed and stood up, "Draco, Draco, Draco, haven't you figured it out yet; you love me and I'm going to be everywhere you go, always in your heart and on your mind; and I'm also a Malfoy since I'm your wife. Remember?"  
  
She walked around him with his hands lightly touching the places that she thought made him relax, but instead made him become tense. Draco wanted to be angry with her, unfortunately he couldn't. He was too drunk to do anything, but stand there and glare at her. Pansy took Draco's wand from his cloak and cleaned up the Vodka, giving him another bottle.  
  
Draco snatched it from her and drained it in a couple of gulps. When he was done, he threw the bottle across the room where it hit a wall and broke. Pansy smirked, knowing that she had hit the jackpot by giving him the bottle of Vodka mixed with two more strong alcoholic beverages.  
  
Draco glared at Pansy, picked her up, threw her on the bed and began to get rid of his stress. In the back of his mind, he knew this was wrong, but he just couldn't stop. He hadn't had a good lay in months, especially since he was always sleeping in the same bed with Ginny yet not doing a single thing but kissing her. The aftermath, a very painful Mr. Man.  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital...doctors ran around the hospital shooting spells everywhere to retrieve the items they needed. Some of younger doctors just stood around whispering, not knowing what was going on. "What are you all standing around for! Megan contact Mr. Malfoy and tell him to come to the hospital with his wand." Another doctor commanded Megan, one of the younger doctors that didn't know what to do.  
  
"Jason, put her down. Please. She's just a patient here." Dr. Lovett said calmly. Jason held his wand in between Ginny's eyes threateningly. Ginny was still in her coma so she just couldn't wake up and run for her life, well even if she was awake she wouldn't be that stupid to do that.  
  
"No! I'm going to take my...'wife' on a little road trip. I'll bring her back, don't worry. Actually I will assure you that I'll bring her back awake. Good bye." Jason said.  
  
Jason picked Ginny up, headed for the window and jumped. Dr. Lovett ran over to the window and peered down to find that Jason wasn't there. Lovett sighed, "Oh god, what am I going to tell Mr. Malfoy now?"  
  
In the middle for a very heated moment, the fireplace turned green. "No!" Pansy screamed. Draco pumped in once more and left. He wiped the sweat beads off his face and put on his clothes then threw Pansy's clothes towards her, "Get out!"  
  
Pansy licked her lips and walked over to Draco, putting her arms around him only to get them shrugged off. "Draco, see you still love me." He sighed and turned to face Pansy, "I'm sorry Pansy, but I did love you and now I love someone else. Good bye and I wish you the best with Jason."  
  
Draco leaned down and kissed her cheek, "What I just did was a mistake, but you can except that as a fare well. I'll see you in the court session." Pansy fell to her knees and cried, "No please Draco. Don't leave me. I need you, you my everything. I don't care if you don't love me; I love you."  
  
Draco turned around and walked towards the door, grabbed the handle and whispered, "I do." He opened the door and walked down to the living room where he would answer his call.  
  
Draco apparated to the hospital and ran to where he thought what Ginny's room. He slammed the door open to find Dr. Lovett sitting on the bed, writing something. Draco stomped his way over to the doctor and grabbed her by her wrists and slammed her on a nearby wall, making the hair net on her head fall out revealing shimmering red hair.  
  
Draco blinked many times and then hugged the doctor, "Oh Ginny, I'm so happy that you're better and awake." Dr. Lovett gasped and slapped him, "Mr. Malfoy! Have you been drinking?!" Draco squinted a little to see a little more clear; he let go of Dr. Lovett. "I'm sorry doctor, I'm just a little dizzy. One of the nurses called me and said that Ginny has been taken by Jason." Draco laughed loudly and implored, "How fucked up is that? I mean this is a such a great infirmary."  
  
Dr. Lovett rolled her eyes, she was getting impatient with him. "Mr. Malfoy I am only telling you this once, DO NOT EVER COME INTO A HOSPITAL DRUNK!" She casted a sobering and sleeping charm on Draco. She levitated him on the bed and left the room; thinking that she was going to tell him tomorrow.  
  
AtwistedAngel13!  
  
Here's another not so interesting chapter. Flames are welcome.  
  
Thanks to: justwonderin: Thank you so much for correcting my summary. See this isn't the original Gaining Custody there was another one, but I deleted it because I was going to make Say the Word the first part instead of the second. This is a three part story. Also, thanks for being my only reviewer for the last chapter. cries 


	10. Surprises Await

Title: Gaining Custody  
  
Summary: It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.  
  
Chapter Ten: Surprises Await  
  
The next morning Draco awoke and groaned. He stood up and looked around, thinking where am I? His question was soon answered when Dr. Lovett stepped into the room. She glared at him at first, but her expression softened once she realized the horrible news she had to tell him.  
  
Draco was about to ask a question, but Dr. Lovett cut in front of him saying, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm very sorry. I have bad news about Ginny." Draco looked at the doctor with a perplexed countenance as he remembered last night's events. Then his facial expression changed, from confused to shock to anger.  
  
Draco flipped over a near by table, threw a cup at the wall, kicked the bed, and then stormed over to the doctor and was about to do something to her when the door busted open. Both Draco and the doctor stood frozen to their spot, but soon recovered once they saw who it was. "Draco Malfoy! Don't you dare do anything to Dr. Lovett!" Scolded Sylvia.  
  
Sylvia walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around him. Dr. Lovett took this as her cue to leave the two alone so she left. She (Sylvia) smiled at him warmly and consolingly said, "Draco, it wasn't the Dr. Lovett fault what happened. It wasn't anyone's fault. This must have happened for some reason."  
  
"I don't care what the reason was! If he loves her then he shouldn't have taken her when he knew that she was sick and he was the cause of it!" Draco started to look around for something to throw, but Sylvia grabbed his face and said firmly, "Draco, many people love Ginny. We can't let Jason keep her to himself." Draco immediately stopped knowing what she meant. He raised an eye brow at her and nodded his head understandingly.  
  
The next day, Sylvia apparated to the Burrow. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to greet her, but no one came. She put her ear to the door and found to her surprise that there was not a sound inside. Sylvia walked around to the back where the door was always open.  
  
She walked into the warm house and found that no one was inside. This was defiantly weird because during the years she known the Weasleys, their house was never empty. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley always left a person at home to watch the house; that was how they were raised so easily and that was what they were going to teach their children.  
  
Sylvia walked around the house, making sure not to miss anything that would give a clue as to where they were. When she was done, there was absolutely nothing wrong or out of place in the house. She searched the kitchen to see if she could find out when was the last time they ate, but the kitchen was spotlessly clean. She checked the living room where the fireplace was, but the fireplace too was clean. She checked every room, but it seemed like the whole house was clean and spotless as if no one lived there, but every day someone would clean the house. Sylvia sighed and left the cozy home. She apparated back to her own place, where Draco and Emily were currently staying.  
  
"Hey everyone." Sylvia greeted. "I have bad news." She explained to them what happened over at the Weasleys. "So does this mean that the Weasleys won't be able to help us to retrieve Ginny?" Draco asked stupidly, but Blaise and Sylvia knew why he said it. (After Sylvia had finished explaining what had happened at the Burrow, the three of them were buried in there own thoughts and Draco just thought that he would break the silence.)  
  
Sylvia stood up and walked into the kitchen and beseeched, "Who wants what for lunch?"  
  
Paige and Emily ran out of the playroom and started jumping up and down, shouting "ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM!" Sylvia laughed and said, "Nope, you can have that after lunch. How about you two each eat half a sandwich and I'll give you the ice cream?" The two girls starting jumping up and down again, agreeing. "Go wash up and your sandwich will be finished when you return." Sylvia said.  
  
Blaise turned his head slightly towards the door, Draco understood and the two of them went outside. Sylvia turned around just as the doors closed and said, "Lunch...is ready?"  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Once the two were outside, Blaise asked, "Would you like to take a walk?" Draco nodded, knowing what Blaise wanted to talk to talk to him about. After a couple minutes of silence, Draco spoke, "Blaise I know why you wanted to call me out here."  
  
Blaise sighed and admitted, "I wanted us to talk. We haven't done much of that in the past few years, considering that we were both busy, so I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to do so."  
  
Draco nodded understandingly, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Blaise looked over to Draco and sensed that he was a little tense; so he decided to pick a light topic, "Do you think we're going to beat the Chudley Cannons?"  
  
Draco was surprised at the topic Blaise had picked, but didn't complain, "Of course, we're going to beat them! Ron Weasley is rooting for that team, they are sure to lose once they find out about 'Weasley is our King'."  
  
The two laughed hysterically as they went down memory lane. About three and a half hours later, Draco decided to return back to Blaise's place. When the two entered the house they were still laughing, but ceased when they saw Sylvia running all over the house, packing up two baby bags.  
  
Blaise cautiously walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist to stop her, "What's the matter babe?" Sylvia's breathing was fast and heavy as she replied, "Hospital...Ginny...back!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened and he ran over to Sylvia and questioned, "Are you sure?" She nodded and the three of them each ran in different directions: Draco ran to the kitchen to fill up a couple cups of milk, Sylvia ran to the bathroom to get pull ups and some extra clothes, and Blaise went for the girls and got them ready. When each of them had finished their tasks, they headed for the fireplace and left.  
  
ST. MUNGOS  
  
Draco who was holding Emily came out of the fireplace first and ran up to the front counter; three seconds later Sylvia who was holding Paige came out second and ran up to the front counter next to Draco; and last but not least Blaise came out of the fireplace and stood next to his wife.  
  
Each other them panting said:  
  
"Ginny"  
  
"Weasley's"  
  
"Room."  
  
The receptionist smiled warmly and said, "Room 224. Second floor, fifth door to your left." They nodded their thanks and headed straight up to the room; Draco in the lead. Once the five of them reached the door, they slammed the door opened and ran over to Ginny. Each of them hugging her tightly and saying how happy they were to see her. Ginny smiled warmly and replied, "I'm...ha-happy to see you all...too." Sylvia, the one that was hugging her at the moment pulled away and walked over to the doctor.  
  
"May I speak with you outside for a moment?" Sylvia whispered with her jaw clenched.  
  
The doctor was about to nodded, but Sylvia pulled her out of the room. "What happened to her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. One of my nurses came into the room to change the bed sheets and there Ginny was. Lying on the bed sleeping as if nothing had ever happened to her."  
  
Sylvia looked at the doctor confused and then started to pace in front of the door as she spoke, "So your saying that this morning, when one of your nurses came into the room to change the bed sheets, she found Ginny lying safe and sound on her bed. Did you do any physical exams to check if she was alright?"  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
Sylvia continued to pace as she tried to straighten everything out, "You found nothing wrong with her? Jason hadn't 'done' anything to her?"  
  
Dr. Lovett shook her head and responded, "Not from what I saw. She was perfectly fine, except for a little stuttering sometimes, but she'll get over that as soon as she's back in her own home. Which reminds me, Ginny can not be left alone. She has to stay with someone at all cause until further notice."  
  
Sylvia raised an eye brow at the doctor and questioned, "Why?"  
  
Dr. Lovett chuckled and replied, "Because we want to make sure that she doesn't get taken again and we just want to make sure that she's going to be alright."  
  
Sylvia nodded and went back into the room. She looked around and saw that Ginny wasn't there. "Draco, where's Ginny?"  
  
"She went to the bathroom." Draco said dully.  
  
"Dr. Lovett, do we get to take Ginny home today?" Sylvia asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course, I can't see why not. I'm sure once she's back in her own bed, she'll be fine."  
  
Sylvia, Blaise, Paige and Emily were happy that they were able to get Ginny back safe and sound. Draco on the other hand was suspicious.  
  
When Sylvia had left the room, Blaise had gone out along with Paige and Emily to get snacks to eat; leaving Draco and Ginny alone. Draco knew why Blaise had left and he was happy about it. Draco walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around Ginny, "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been ok, I guess. I mean its not like much has happened since I arrived here."  
  
Draco looked over to Ginny, confused, "What do you mean not much has happened since you arrived here? A lot has happened! I mean you were taken and-"  
  
"Wait! Taken? I wasn't taken anywhere. I was in my bed the whole time!"  
  
"No you weren't. Jason kidnapped you!"  
  
Ginny gasped, "I know you don't like Jason and neither do I, but don't accuse him of something he didn't do!"  
  
"I can't believe this!" Draco unhooked his arm from Ginny's waist and said, "And I thought that I was going to ask you to marry me."  
  
"You-you were going to...what?"  
  
"Yes, you heard me correctly. I was going to ask you to marry me, but now I guess I'm not because you're obviously still in love with Jason."  
  
Ginny jumped off the bed and asked, "What about Pansy?"  
  
"What about her? I'm getting a divorce. Remember? Oh wait you can't because you can't even remember the last few days!"  
  
"Don't you dare-"  
  
"Don't I dare what? Don't I dare say that I loved you and I wanted you to be my wife and the mother to Emily? Well I just said it! Now what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Ginny looked away from Draco's eyes and bit her lip. She whispered softly that she was going to use the bathroom and left. Draco sighed and put his head in his hands, "Great Draco. Fabulous, scare her off! God how can I be so stupid!"  
  
Ginny ran out to the back of the hospital where there was a garden. She sat at a nice secluded corner and thought. 'How could I do that to Draco? I'm so evil.' As she was thinking, a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around, "Oh its you. Go away! I just want to be alone right now."  
  
Jason sat next to Ginny and whispered, "I don't think I'm going to let you do that. You might come up with ideas to ruin my plan and I don't think that that is very nice. So I'm going to stay and talk with you."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about and I want out!" Ginny stood up and walked away.  
  
Jason groaned and followed her, "You're only hurting yourself. You and I both want something out of this. If you back out now, you will never have what you want." He smirked as he realized that he had hit the jackpot. "Come on, you want your family back don't you? All you have to do is this one simple task."  
  
Ginny bit her lip and turned around, "Fine! I'll do it, but I won't like it! It's hurting so many people that I love."  
  
"I know, but this is only the beginning. You're hurting them now, but in the long run they'll love you." Jason whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ginny and started sucking her neck.  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
Hey everyone. I know the last chapter was a bit confusing. But it was a bunch of nothing really. The main idea was Ginny got kidnapped by Jason.  
  
Thx to: Volley118- Thank you for reviewing for three of my stories! Heh. SiLvErStlnG04- Thanks for reviewing. Zeldagrl436- I'm sorry. I tried to make it more clear in this chapter. How is it? Dracoluver2009- I love your name! And I loved your review. It was defiantly the highlight review.  
  
PEOPLE I NEED BETAS! Thank you. 


	11. Quality Time

Title: Gaining Custody  
  
Summary: It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Quality Time  
  
Ginny slowly walked back to her room and prepare to leave as she was leaving the hospital that night. Before she entered her room, she took a deep breath and put on her face. She entered the room and walked over to her bed avoiding Draco's eyes. Sylvia walked over to Ginny and hugged her, "I'm so glad that you're back. Hey you know what? Why don't we spend this whole week together. Just us two, no children and no men?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean we haven't spent a lot of time together and we have so much to catch up on. Blaise can stay over Draco's along with Paige and you can stay with me at my house for this week. How's that?" Sylvia questioned looking around the room to check if everyone agreed. Blaise walked over to Sylvia and put his arm on her shoulder and said, "Of course, girls week. Just us three girls."  
  
The room erupted into laughter at Blaise's joke. Sylvia kissed Blaise and lightly pushed him away. He took this as his good bye and picked Paige up as Draco did the same with Emily. The four of them left, leaving Sylvia and Ginny in the room.  
  
"So you ready to leave?" Sylvia inquired.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
The pair left the room and checked out. They stopped by Ginny's place to get some clothes for her. When they got to Sylvia place, Ginny looked surprised. Sylvia chuckled and said, "I guess you haven't been here before. Come on I'll show you around."  
  
Twenty-five minutes later Sylvia finished giving the tour of the house and went to the kitchen to make something to eat for lunch. "Do you like burgers?" Ginny didn't say anything, she just nodded. Sylvia was feeling a little awkward, 'maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Oh well she'll probably open up to me sometime this week.'  
  
Ginny walked back to the guest room and put her things in there. She was starting to unpack her bags. She picked up a couple pairs of jeans and turned around to hang them up. She gasped and clutched her chest. "What are you doing here, Jason?" She flicked her wand and the door closed, she flicked her wand again and her clothes flew to where she wanted them to go.  
  
Jason glared at her, "You are not doing your best! You should be out there with Sylvia talking. That's what your supposed to do!"  
  
"What are you talking about. I'll unpack and then head back out there."  
  
"No! You aren't getting into the position! If you don't starting acting the way your supposed to be acting, then I'll have you replaced like that." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. She was almost complete, she could finish tonight. She walked into the kitchen to find that Sylvia was setting up the tables. "Here, let me help you with those." Ginny volunteered.  
  
"Oh no, it's ok. I can do it myself." Sylvia argued.  
  
Ginny nodded her head, "Ok." She knew that Sylvia had put her guard down so she shot her hands out and grabbed the plates from her. "I'll do it."  
  
Sylvia laughed and shook her head, "Fine, whatever." Ginny set the table as Sylvia placed the burgers on the plates. The two ate in silence for a while until Sylvia began laughing. Ginny looked up to Sylvia and asked, "Care to share?"  
  
"I was just remembering this time at school when you were eating your first burger and-"She laughed some more, "and you picked it up and looked at it strangely. After like fifteen minutes of trying to convince you to eat, you took a huge bite and you should have seen your face. It looked like you took a bite out of a lemon!" She made a fish face and the two girls burst into peels of laughter.  
  
'She's not that bad.' Ginny thought smiling. The rest of lunch went by silently. When they finished Sylvia asked if she wanted to go to the mall. Ginny didn't know what the mall was at the moment, but agreed anyway incase the old her knew what it was.  
  
The girls got ready and left. Sylvia drove them to London where they shopped at a few malls there. They laughed a lot as they tried on a bunch of ridiculous outfits. From the sixties to the nineties. They went to a muggle restaurant for dinner and at midnight headed back home. They showered and got ready for bed. Ginny invited Sylvia to sleep in the same room together; she (Sylvia) happily agreed. Both girls slept on the floor by the window looking out into the night sky.  
  
"I missed out on your wedding and I'm sorry. Could you tell me how it went? From the time her proposed to you to the day of your honeymoon." Ginny asked.  
  
Sylvia laughed and said, "I'm tired right now. Why don't I tell you some other time?" Ginny's face fell a little, but Sylvia didn't see it as her eyes were already closed.  
  
The next day, Ginny woke up before Sylvia. She stretched and went into the bathroom to get ready. When she finished showering, Sylvia wasn't there. 'She's probably making breakfast.' She thought as she dried her hair and exited the room. Sure enough, there Sylvia was. Cooking eggs the muggle way.  
  
Ginny sat on a chair and waited patiently for Sylvia to finish. "Well good morning. How did you sleep?" Sylvia greeted. Ginny blinked a couple of times and then answered, "Ok I guess."  
  
Sylvia nodded and served the eggs on a plate, "I have to go to Diagon Ally for some things. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
The two ate breakfast silently and left by Floo. Instead of staying at Diagon Ally for an hour, they ended staying the whole day shopping and having fun.  
  
"Oh my god! I remember that day. You came out of the shower with only a towel and Harry was sitting on your bed. You were so shocked that you dropped your towel." Sylvia laughed. Ginny blushed, but laughed at the old memory.  
  
Ginny soon stopped and asked Sylvia a question, "What do you think about Pansy Parkinson?" Sylvia shrugged and said, "Well I'm not sure. I mean I don't know her and from what Draco describes her as she doesn't sound very nice, but I don't want to judge someone by what other people say. I mean look at how Draco and Blaise turned out. Just because they're Slytherins doesn't mean that their horrible, blood sucking death eaters. And look at Luna, people used to call her Loony Luna and now look where she is. She owns so many restaurants and she's a great writer. Oh and Neville, he used to be a klutz, but know look at him. He's a player on the Quidditch team, the Tornados. Not everyone is who people make them out to be. But as for Pansy, I think that she's probably really nice and I would like to get to know her."  
  
Ginny nodded her head and smiled, "You're a very optimistic person, you know that?"  
  
Sylvia chuckled and said, "Blaise helped me to realize this. We used to be so shallow it was disgusting!"  
  
Ginny licked her lips and grinned. 'God, this is getting hard.'  
  
Over the next few days, this happened: They ate a homemade breakfast and then for the rest of the day, they went shopping or just spending quality time together. By the end of the week, Ginny was totally comfortable around Sylvia, just like the old times.  
  
But good things always come to an end, unfortunately for Ginny; hers ended much too soon. By the last night she was dreading having to leave. 'I have to talk to Jason. The deals over. I don't want to hurt Sylvia too.' Ginny thought.  
  
"So Gin, what do you want to talk about tonight? I still haven't told you about my wedding." Sylvia suggested.  
  
"Um Sylvia, I need to ask you something. What if I wasn't who you think I am? What would you do?"  
  
Sylvia propped her head up on her arm and asked Ginny looking confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"What if I was the same person physically, but not mentally? Like someone else was in me?"  
  
Sylvia started to sit up, still looked confused, "Who are you?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip and stood up, "Sylvia, I had a great time with you this past week. You showed me another side to myself that I hadn't even know and I thank you for that. But I'm not who you think I am." Slowly, Ginny's body began to change. Her hair turned from red to blonde and she shrunk a little.  
  
Sylvia gasped and her eyes widened, "Pansy?"  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
How'd you like it? I know this is very short, but I think the next few chapters will be a bit longer. I only have about 6-8 chapters left of this fanfic and I'm moving on to a more exciting part. EEERRR I absolutely hate this 2nd part! It's so boring! Anyways read and review. Thanks to: Dracoluver2009 C: Thanks for telling me that. I didn't know. volly118: Thank you so much. I think you've read like all of my fanfics so far and I really appreciate it. Special thanks to my beta. 


	12. Spy

**Title: **Gaining Custody

**Summary: **It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?

**Disclaimer **I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.

**Chapter Twelve: **Spy

Ginny bit her lip and stood up, "Sylvia, I had a great time with you this past week. You showed me another side to me that I hadn't even known existed and I thank you for that. But I'm not who you think I am." Slowly, Ginny's body began to change. Her hair turned from red to blonde and she shrunk a little.

Sylvia gasped and her eyes widened, "Pansy?" She jumped up, grabbed her wand, and held it in front of her. Pansy nodded and looked down to her feet. "What the hell are you doing here and why were you just in Ginny's body?" Sylvia demanded.

Pansy's eyes slowly traveled up to Sylvia's and she asked, "Sylvia, before I answer any of those questions; I want to ask you a couple of mine own. Remember a couple of days ago, we went to Diagon Alley and I asked you what you thought of me?" Sylvia didn't reply, but her countenance softened and she nodded.

Pansy continued, "You said I was probably really nice and you would like to get to know me; and this week you did. Am I as bad as people make me out to be?" Sylvia bit her bottom lip and whispered, "I'm sorry Pansy. I was just...shocked. I thought that-"

"It's ok. I should be the one who's sorry. I should have never agreed to what Jason asked me to do. I should've known that Draco and I are over and there is nothing I can do about it. Can you ever forgive me, Sylvia?"

Sylvia paused to think and then replied, "Of course, I think that you really are a nice person on the inside. You were just raised in a different life style from most people and it just took you a while to figure out who the real you is. People make mistakes and it doesn't do go to dwell on them, so lets move on." She paused again and then asked, "What did you mean when you said that you should have never agreed to what Jason asked you to do?"

Pansy gulped and said, "This is going to take a while, lets go and make ourselves comfortable before I say anything." Sylvia nodded and walked out of the room into the kitchen. She made them each a cup of coffee and they sat down on the couch.

"Begin." Sylvia stated.

Pansy took a deep breath and began, "It all started when Jason kidnapped Ginny. He took her to his secret hiding place; I can't tell you exactly where it is only that it over looks the whole of the Diagon Alley. He started to put his plan into action. The objective of his plan was to make Ginny love him and make everyone dislike her; whether it was to make people hate her by pain or by pure hatred. He wanted himself to be the only person she would love. In her eyes, he wanted to look as if he was the only one in the world who would ever love her or care for her.

"His plan was to keep the real Ginny with him while someone to play Ginny else where by using the Polyjuice Potion. There were many people who volunteered to play Ginny so they could get money. Jason didn't want to pay someone to play Ginny. It didn't matter if he had to give them (other than money) something in return. So it was singled down to one person; myself.

"He told me that to play Ginny and make Draco hate her. Hate her so much, that Draco wouldn't even talk to her anymore. I didn't want to do it because the Polyjuice Potion doesn't exactly taste like honey and I thought that I could always get Draco back because he still loved me. So he tried to convince me some more. He said that I could make her life and the people around her miserable or that I could kill someone or do whatever I wanted to and I wouldn't get in trouble for it. I still didn't want to do it. That was until he brought up the subject Draco. He told me that if I made Draco hate Ginny so much that he would never want to talk to her again, that he would come back to me.

"That was when everything in my eyes seemed to brighten. The next day, I started observing Ginny. Her body language and the way she talked. When I thought that I was ready to become Ginny, I told Jason and showed him what I could do. He approved and gave me many locks of Ginny's hair. He escorted me to the hospital and you know what happened from there."

During the whole explanation, Sylvia was silent. Pansy sat quietly, letting the entire information sink into the others head. A couple of minutes later Sylvia spoke, "Well I think that tomorrow, we should tell Draco."

Pansy jumped off the couch, "No! He'll be angry with me!"

Sylvia stood up, put her hands on Pansy's shoulders and said firmly, "I will not lie to you and say that he will not be angry with you because he will. You have to do the right thing and tell him the truth. If you don't then I will and you can leave tomorrow morning. You have told me enough information to locate Ginny and get her back, and enough information to send you to Azkaban!"

She let go of Pansy and headed back to her own room. Pansy started pacing the room, thinking. 'Oh my god, I can not believe that I just told Sylvia everything. Jason is going to kill me! But it just felt so right when I was telling her about his plan; it felt like the world was lifted off of my shoulders. I don't feel guilty anymore. Now, the question is, what am I going to do next?'

Meanwhile in Sylvia's room, she contacted Draco. "Draco, we need to talk. There's something important I must tell you. Come over tomorrow morning after breakfast." Draco was confused, but agreed none the less.

The next morning, Draco and Blaise apparated into Sylvia's living room with Paige and Emily in their arms. Paige immediately jumped out of Blaise's arms and ran to her mother. "Oh mommy, I missed you so much!" Paige kissed her mother soundly on the cheek. "I miss you too, baby." Sylvia replied and kissed Paige.

During this, Draco felt Emily's grip on his shirt tighten. He looked down at her and questioned softly, "What's wrong, Emma?" Emily shook her head and smiled, but Draco knew his daughter too well and when she says it's nothing, it's something. And Draco knew what this something was, Emily wanted a mother who she could run to and do what Paige just did and to get it returned. Draco smiled sadly and kissed the top of his daughter's head and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Draco rested his chin on Emily's head and the two waited patiently for the happy family to finish their reunion. A couple of minutes later, the three adults sat on the couch in the living room, sipping tea. (Paige and Emily were in the playroom.) That was until Draco and Blaise noticed that someone was missing, "Hon, where is Ginny?"

Sylvia licked her lips and said, "That's why I called you guys over last night. We need to talk about 'Ginny'. Let me go and see if she's awake." She stood up and walked down the hall to Pansy's room. She took a deep breath, knocked on the door and entered.

Pansy was pacing, yet again, in front of her bed whispering to herself. Sylvia smiled and walked up to her. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Um-have you decided what you're going to do?"

Pansy gulped, "Yes, I have decided to tell Draco what I told you last night." Sylvia grinned and patted Pansy on the shoulder, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine."

Pansy nodded and started fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Sylvia gave her a reassuring hug and the two walked out of the room. 'Ok, Pansy. You are doing the right thing. Take a deep breath and relax.' Pansy tried to calm herself.

In the living room, Draco and Blaise were calmly talking when Sylvia and Pansy walked into the room. At first the two didn't notice then Blaise ceased talking and stared behind Draco. He (Draco) slowly turned around with a perplexed facial expression, but as soon as his eyes came in contact with Pansy's his countenance changed to irritation.

Draco and Blaise jumped up and started shouting at her. "What the fuck is she doing her?!" "Why is she in my house?" "Get out!" Sylvia rolled her eyes and used her wand to shut them up by casting a silencing charm. The two didn't notice that as they moved their lips nothing came out.

"Sit!" Sylvia commanded and the men sat down immediately. She walked over to them, pulling a frightened Pansy along with her. "Pansy has something she wants to tell us about Ginny. If you two don't listen, then you might never get to see Ginny again. I am NOT going to remove the spell until she is finished explaining. Is that clear?"

Draco and Blaise slowly nodded their heads. Sylvia beamed happily and sat Pansy down in the chair across from the discontented men. Sylvia sat down next to Blaise and signaled Pansy to start. Pansy took a deep, shaky breath and began telling the story she told Sylvia the night before.

When she was finished, Draco was shaking uncontrollably and Blaise was just staring into space with a blank expression. Sylvia cleared her throat and stood up, "Ok, I'm going to remove the silencing spell off Blaise first because Draco, you need to cool down."

She removed the spell and Blaise stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Pansy jumped up and whispered, "I don't know. I wasn't thinking properly. You already know why I decided to become Ginny." Blaise sighed and put his head in his hands. "What are we going to do now?"

Sylvia looked over to Draco and rolled her eyes. He was pointing to himself and mouthing something. She removed the spell off the big mouth and he exploded, "You stupid mother fucking BITCH!" Everyone would of heard Draco continue his curse rage if it were not for Sylvia, who casted the charm again leaving Draco shouting silently.

Sylvia walked up calmly in front of Draco and SLAP! "Draco Malfoy! Don't you dare curse in a house with children ever again! Now SIT AND SIMMER DOWN!" She turned to Blaise and he put both his head in front of him and said, "I didn't do anything wrong. Well not as bad as the bimbo head here." She pursed her lips and he stopped talking and sat down.

Sylvia smirked and winked at Pansy. "I am not going to remove the spell off Mr. I-Can't-Control-My-Attitude until after lunch and he has calmed down. That is when we will think of what to do next. Now everyone relax while I go and make lunch."

After lunch, Sylvia removed the spell off Draco. He glared at Pansy and mumbled something along with stupid bitches. The four adults sat in the living room, thinking up ideas of what they could do. Emily and Paige were eating in the playroom.

Draco put his head in his hands and groaned, "God, Parkinson! I hate you so much! You put a dent in the plan that Potter, Ginny and I planned. Thanks a lot!"

Sylvia looked at Draco with a puzzled expression upon her face, "What are you talking about?"

Draco sighed and began explained, "Ginny had convinced me to tell Potter about Voldemort."

Sylvia jumped up and ran over to the fireplace, "We have to tell Harry what happened." She threw some powder into the fireplace and up came Harry's face, "Hey Harry! Look I need you to come over to my house ASAP! It's about Ginny. I'm afraid that whatever plan that you had before, won't work now because – well you'll find out when you get here."

"Sure, I can be there in about 15 minutes. I have a meeting and then a lunch break. See you then."

Sylvia turned back to the three Slytherins to find that each and every one of them wearing the same countenance; disgust. She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Slytherins."

"Look you three; put your differences behind you. We are no longer in Hogwarts; we are adults now and must act like one. Draco you have to behave because Harry is here to help both Emily and Ginny; Blaise you have to behave because well if you don't, lets just say that you will have many uncomfortable nights; and Pansy you have be nice because if you don't we can turn you in." Sylvia lectured.

The three scowling Slytherins reluctantly agreed. Sylvia rolled her eyes and sat next to Blaise. Out of now where screaming was heard. It was coming from the hall. Draco, Blaise, Sylvia and Pansy jumped up and before they knew it two blurs were headed straight towards them.

One of them tackled Draco. "Ahhh, Daddy help! The lake monster is going to eat me!" Emily shouted. Draco laughed hugged Emily close to him. He stood up with Emily in his arms and he said, "Don't worry, Emma! I'll protect you from all the lake monsters." He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the fire poker, he handed it to Emily, "Ready?! Charge!"

"Oh not so fast!" Blaise hollered. He picked up Paige and the four of them went head to head. They ran out to the back yard so they could have more space to play leaving Pansy and Sylvia.

Pansy smiled sadly and whispered, "God, I made the biggest mistake of my life by letting her go. I'm so stupid. Well at least she'll be safe and happy with Draco and Ginny."

Sylvia walked over to her and sighed, "Look, you're not stupid. You just weren't ready for a child then. People make mistakes and you can still spend time with her. I'm sure that Draco wouldn't mind."

Pansy shook her head and said, "No, I can't. I need to get help first. I know nothing about children and I have a drinking problem and many other problems that I need to get resolved first. I don't want Emily spending time with a drug addict mother."

Sylvia embraced Pansy and said, "That's a great idea."

The other woman nodded and said, "Now I know what to do."

"Good for you." Sylvia licked her lips and smiled. She walked out to the backyard to give Pansy some alone time.

"I just hope that this is right." Pansy whispered.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry apparated into the room. He was surprised that he was in a room with three of the people he hated most, but he knew that he shouldn't reside on the past. Pansy explained what happened again. Harry was shocked at first, but recovered rather quickly.

"Wow, where do I start?" Harry questioned.

"How about tell us the plan you had developed a while ago." Sylvia suggested.

Harry nodded, "Well you see. I had wanted Ginny and Draco to pretend they were going out and display a break up in front of Pansy here. Draco would get back with Pansy and try to coax her to tell him the plan with Voldemort and Jason."

"Wait! I'm not doing anything for Voldemort at the moment. I'm only working for Jason right now." Pansy interrupted.

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, then Jason only. I didn't plan anything after that. I wanted to see what information Draco would come back with."

"So Draco was going to be a spy?" Sylvia questioned.

"Yes, but now I think that we're going to have to use Pansy as our spy. Pansy, does Jason ever...visit you?"

Pansy nodded, "Yes, but only to see how I'm doing. Usually twice a week so he should be around tomorrow."

"Perfect. Look Pansy, you need to act normal; everyone has to. You three have to pretend that you don't know the information that you know. Pansy, I want you to ask a couple of questions. For instance: What is he going to do with Ginny. Or what he has in store for the three of you. (Draco, Blaise and Sylvia)"

Pansy nodded.

"Once you get some information or if anything comes up, contact me. Now I have no business being here so I will leave now. " Harry stood up and shook hands with Draco and Blaise. "It's been great seeing you again Sylvia." The two hugged. Blaise glared at Harry and was thinking that if his hand went any lower on her back, he would rip him to shreds. They broke apart and Harry disapparated. Sylvia rolled her eyes as Blaise put his arm around her protectively.

The next day, Pansy went to Ginny's house. Sylvia told her that she (Pansy) could stay longer, but she didn't want to impose. Of course, Sylvia had insisted, but Pansy left. She thought that if she stayed past a week, then Jason wouldn't approve because that wasn't something that Ginny would do.

Before she left, Sylvia explained to her what happens at Ginny's house. "Some times, Ron drops off his twins for Ginny to watch. Everyday Ginny goes over to the Burrow to visit her family. Um- they are really kind people, but they might look very spaced out because Voldemort had put a spell on them to-"

"Yes, I know about that. If you want, I can remove it for you." Pansy suggested.

"Oh my god! Really?! That would be great. Ginny would be so happy." Sylvia explained a few more minor things and sent Pansy on her way.

When Pansy got to Ginny's house she felt warm. Ginny's house was very different from any house that she had been to. The house was elegant and warming. She walked around and easily was able to identify the rooms. When she walked into Ginny's room and gasped. This room was simple yet stylish.

Pansy walked over to her nightstand where a couple of notes ly. She bit her lip, 'this is wrong. Don't do it!' She thought, but curiosity got the better of her. She sat down on the bed and took the first letter. It read:

Dear Draco,

I'm sorry that I left you without telling you why and even now I can't tell you. If I do, I'm afraid that I might never be able to see my family again. Maybe we can see each other in a couple of years after Voldemort dies. Please forgive me and don't write back. I love you so much and I was stupid for denying it back in school. Now I regret it.

I hope that you're happy though. I hope you've moved on, got married and made a family. I miss you so much that it makes my heart ache. I probably won't even send this letter out after I write it. It contains too much of my feelings for you and I don't want to cause anything between you and your wife. Well I have to go now. I don't want to take up too much of your time.

Love you always,

Ginny Weasley.

Pansy slowly put the letter down and sighed. She didn't know that Ginny loved Draco so much, but even if she did she probably wouldn't have cared very much back then. 'God, I'm such a bitch.' She laid back and closed her eyes. Soon she fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Pansy woke up feeling extremely refreshed. 'Wow, Ginny's bed is so comfortable.' She thought as she headed for the bathroom. Surprisingly that morning, Jason didn't visit. 'Well I'm not going to complain, I'd rather him not come.' She took a shower and went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

'I do not want to do anything the muggle way, so lets just magic!' Pansy made many breakfast foods appear on the table; from all ways of eggs to many sandwiches. Just as she was about to begin devouring her meal, the doorbell rang. She groaned, it was 8 in the morning who in their right mind would go to anyone's house that early?

She opened the door and on the door step was Ron's twins. "Who are you?" Daniel exclaimed?

Thinking fast Pansy replied, "Oh you must be Ron's children. Come in, your Aunt Ginny has work to do and is busy. She asked me to watch you two for today."

Daniel shrugged and stepped right into the house, while he's sister Sammy stayed on the steps. "I don't know Dan. Are you sure that it's ok?"

Pansy smiled sweetly and bent down to Sammy's eye level. "Hello, my name is Pansy Parkinson. What's your name?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and muttered, "Stupid scaredy cat." He walked to the nursery and began playing with the toys there.

"Why don't you come in and we can talk."

Sammy shook her head vigorously and ran into the nursery and sat next to her brother. Pansy bit her lip, stood up and closed the door. 'Wow, she's really shy.'

AtwistedAngel13

Hey everyone. I hope you like this chapter. Six chapters left. I promise you that the next one will be full of Draco Ginny romance.


	13. Babysitting

**Title: **Gaining Custody

**Summary: **It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?

**Disclaimer **I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.

**Chapter Thirteen: **Babysitting

Once Sammy was out of site, Pansy sighed. 'I am never going to be able to get along with children!' She walked into the kitchen and started to eat some of the foods on the table. In the midst of her food devouring, Daniel and Sammy came out. They sat across from Pansy. She didn't seem to notice them at first. That was until Daniel rudely cleared his throat.

Pansy stopped eating and looked up. Daniel had a face that plainly said he clearly didn't want to be there with her. While his sister's face just said, 'I want to go home.' Pansy smiled with a mouth full of pancakes and asked, "Would you like some breakfast?" Daniel wrinkled his nose in disgust and grabbed a scone.

Sammy just sat there watched her brother, greedily eat his scone. Pansy didn't continue eating, she watched Daniel eat for a minute. "Didn't your mother, ever teach you knot to stare?" Daniel questioned in a snotty manner. Pansy inwardly rolled her eyes, 'He's just like Mudblood.' She turned her attention to the shy Sammy and asked, "Why aren't you eating?"

Sammy shrugged, "I'm not really hungry." She replied quietly. Pansy held up a muffin in front of her (Sammy's) face and said, "If you eat this muffin then you can have ice cream after lunch." Sammy looked at Pansy with a baffled countenance, "What's ice cream?" Pansy's eyes widened, "You don't know what ice cream is?"

Sammy smiled widely at Pansy's face and said, "No."

Pansy gasped, "It's only the greatest dessert in the world! Oh my good golly gosh! I have to let you try some and if you like it then you can eat the muffin and then I'll give you a bowl of ice cream." She ran over to the freezer and took out a pint of Cookie and Cream ice cream. She spooned out two spoonfuls and handed one to each of the twins. Mudblood should know what ice cream is, why don't her children know?

Daniel looked at strangely before eating it while Sammy just licked it. When they were both finished Pansy asked, "So what do you think?" Daniel and Sammy looked at each other with straight faces then turned to Pansy. Daniel stood up and walked over to her, "We think that was one of the most disgustingly awesome dessert we've ever tasted."

For the first time in a long time, Pansy laughed. Not an evil, maniacal laugh; but a laugh that was filled with pure happiness. "Boy, did you two scare me for a minute there. I thought that you didn't like it. It would have been a crime!"

After breakfast, Pansy cleaned up while the twins played at the nursery. Just as she finished, Sammy came out with a deck of cards. She slowly walked up to Pansy, muttering reassuring words to herself like 'I can do this. It's really easy. You've done this a million times.' Pansy smiled when Sammy reached her.

She fanned the cards out and quietly asked Pansy to pick one. Once the card was picked, Sammy divided the pile in half and turned around. When she turned back around she told Pansy to put the card face down on the bottom half of the deck. Pansy did as she was told without question. Sammy smiled and began shuffling the deck. After three shuffles, she began flipping through the cards. She pulled a card out and asked, "Is this your card?"

Pansy gasped, "Why, yes it is. How'd you do that?"

Sammy smiled evilly and said, "A magician never reveals her tricks."

Pansy laughed and leads them to the couch in the living room. She patted to the spot next to her and asked, "So are you and your brother twins?"

"Yes, but we are very different. Complete opposites actually. The only thing we have in common is that we like to pull pranks, but even at that we are opposites. I like to play safe pranks, while Dan plays mean horrible pranks. He's not a very nice person to people he doesn't know, but he really is nice. Sometimes he overreacts though. And he's very protective. Daddy thought him that. He told Dan that whatever happens, watch over me. I'm only two minutes younger then him, but he treats me as if I'm two years younger. Can you believe him?"

Pansy chuckled, "How old are you?"

"We're almost 7 years old."

"Wow, that's almost tens which is almost eleven which is when you go to Hogwarts."

"Yes, I can't wait until I go. Mommy and Daddy have told us so much about how wonderful the school is and the professors there. But I must admit, Professor Snape doesn't seem very nice and I hope that by the time Dan and I go to Hogwarts he won't be there. If he is, I don't know what Dan might do."

"Professor Snape actually is a very kind person. You shouldn't judge a person by how they look and you haven't even met him."

"That's what Aunty Gin told us, but Mommy and Daddy told Dan and I that he was a horrid man, with greasy black hair and he favored Slytherins and hated Gryffindors."

Pansy shrugged, "Well you shouldn't say anything before you meet him."

"That's what Aunty Gin told us as well. Are you and Aunty Gin friends?"

Pansy thought for a minute and then said, "We haven't met in a while. You see, I was in Slytherin myself." Sammy gasped, but Pansy continued, "But before you say anything, do you think I'm mean?"

Sammy smiled and shook her head, "Of course not."

"Exactly, just because I come from the Slytherin house doesn't mean that I'm rude. You have to get to know that person inside before you say anything. Have you met Draco or Blaise?"

"Not really. I saw Draco with Aunty Gin."

"Draco was also from Slytherin and he is an extremely wonderful man."

"How do you know Draco?"

"We were in the same house and then we got married and-"

"Oh your Draco's wife?"

Pansy's face fell, "No, not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't a very good wife or mother."

"Oh, but you're better now aren't you?"

"I'm not sure, but Draco has moved on. So I have to and it really doesn't hurt me. Emily is much better being grown up with Draco, he's a great father."

Sammy hugged Pansy and said, "Well you can always get married again and then have more children. You're very nice to kids."

"Thank you, but I wasn't always like this. I still need to know more on how to raise a child because I don't really know how. My mother didn't either. I was raised by my nanny."

"Nanny?"

"Yes, my-"

Pansy was about to explain what a nanny was when the doorbell rang. Sammy jumped off the couch and said, "Oh it must be Daddy. I'll get it." Pansy stood up, 'Oh god, it's Ron! What am I going to do?' Too late, Sammy already opened the door and Ron stepped into the house, "Hey Gin, I-"

Pansy smiled sheepishly and said, "Hi."

"Parkinson?"

"Ron look-"

"No! What are you doing in Ginny's house? And where is she?"

"Ron, calm down. I'll explain everything to you."

"No I will not-"

He continued to move his mouth, but nothing came out because she had casted a silencing charm on him. Pansy sighed, "Sammy, why don't you go to the nursery and play while I speak with your father?" Sammy did as she was told without saying a word. Pansy and Ron sat on the couch as Pansy began telling Ron what she had repeated three times of.

When she was finished, Ron was like Draco. He was shaking everywhere and his face was red as a tomato. Pansy bit her lip and apologized again. She went to the kitchen and conjured up two cups of tea. She gave one to Ron and one for herself.

She waited for Ron to simmer down and then she would remove the spell. Unlike Draco, Ron didn't scream at her. To her surprise he spoke calmly, "Look, I know that you're sorry and what's been done is done. The important thing is to rescue Ginny. I'm going to take you to the Burrow where you are going to tell my parents and the rest of the Weasley clan what you have just told me."

Pansy blinked a couple of times and then said, "Huh?"

"You heard me Parkinson! Dan! Sam! Let's go! We're going to Grandma's!"

The twins ran out of the nursery in a spilt second and stood next to their father, avoiding eye contact with Pansy. They Floo(d) to the Burrow, where they too reacted the way she expected them too. Ron calmed them down enough for Pansy to retell the story for the fifth time. 'I should really learn how to use that muggle device that records what you say and then it repeats if for you.' She thought when she finished. 'I should really remove that spell now.'

Pansy whispered an incantation and the whole room froze. It was like time stopped. She, took out her wand, closed her eyes and began chanting. Out of her wand, came a purple cloud. Pansy began chanting louder and the cloud grew darker. As she chanted longer, the cloud grew larger. Soon the cloud filled the whole house and Pansy stopped.

She was beginning to shake violently and her skin was turning blue. She quickly blew into the cloud and it exploded. Soon the whole Weasley clan awoke and starting chattering. Mrs. Weasley was crying as her husband held her. "Oh my god, Voldemort..." (Mrs. Weasley)

"Shhhh, it's ok now. Ginny's fine or-"(Mr. Weasley)

Everyone turned their attention to Pansy who was collapsed on the couch. Mrs. Weasley gasped and ordered Bill to get a blanket and pillow. She was going to stay there until she woke up. But she didn't stay long. She had woken up as Mrs. Weasley was making dinner. She groaned and sat up. "Oh you're awake." Ron said in a very bored voice.

Pansy smirked, "Yes, I am and now I am going to leave."

"Wait don't leave! I just wanted to say thank you...for removing that spell off of us. You wouldn't believe how happy I am."

Pansy shrugged, "Your welcome. Now I'm going to leave. Contact Harry and ask him to tell you the plan he made. I got to go now. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!"

Mrs. Weasley ran out of the kitchen and asked, "Oh dear, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"No thank you, I have food at home." With that she disapparated.

When she got in Ginny's house, the first thing she did was take a long bath. She was very exhausted from the days work. An hour later, she stepped out of the tub and dressed. Drying her hair, she walked to Ginny's bedroom.

Pansy's eyes widened and she dropped her towel. "Jason. What are you doing here?" She smiled innocently, but he smirked and closed the door.

AwistedAngel13

Hey everyone. I know that this was short and it wasn't a very good chapter either. For about the next two chapters, there won't be much Draco Ginny action. As a matter a fact, Ginny won't be there really. But I promise I'll try to put some in chapter 16.


	14. Caught

**Title: **Gaining Custody

**Summary: **It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?

**Disclaimer **I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.

**Chapter Fourteen: **Caught!

Pansy's eyes widened and she dropped her towel. "Jason. What are you doing here?" She smiled innocently, but he smirked and closed the door.

"How have you been doing, Pansy?" He asked politely and circled around her.

She stood up straighter and responded, "I'm fine and your plan is going well."

Jason nodded and continued to walk around her. Pansy was getting a littler scared and irritated, but she stayed calm. She didn't want to say something otherwise it would make her look like she was hiding something or was panicking. She let him walk around her and think for a while. Then all of the sudden her stopped and motioned for her to sit on the bed.

Pansy obeyed and sat. Jason nodded and paced in front of her as he talked, "Pansy, I don't know how to break it to you; so I'm just going to tell you that you have both good news and bad news. The good news is that you were doing a good job." Pansy began to panic more; he just said that she was doing a good job, what's going on?

Jason continued without stopping his pace, "The bad news is that you aren't doing a good job anymore and you have been pulled out of the plan."

Pansy jumped off the bed and asked, "What? Why? Are you firing me?"

Jason stopped pacing and stood right in front of her, "To put your answer in simplest terms, I know that you told them everything." Pansy's face went from scared to blank. She didn't know how he found out, but he did. Was he spying on her? Did he pop up while she was telling Sylvia or any other the others? Pansy was speechless to say the least, but she wanted to know how he found out. She tried to ask a full sentence, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "How?"

Jason chuckled and explained, "I'm not stupid Parkinson. I knew that you didn't want to do what I had asked you to so I put SZU's around the Zambini's home and some in Ginny's home to monitor you."

"SZU's?" Pansy interrupted.

"A bubble camera that is invisible to human eyes. Now if you interrupt me once more, I will be forced to kill you like my original plan. As I was saying, I put up SZU's; to make sure that you were doing your job. All was good, until you began spending time with Sylvia, much to my discontentment. Then feelings got in the way of business. I didn't worry about it much, but then that night. You decided to tell Sylvia about my plans. At first I was angry at you. I wanted to kill you, to make you suffer a horrible death because of what you did. Then I got to thinking, this could make my plan better; much better in fact. I have devised another plan Parkinson and its all thanks to you. You should be proud of yourself. I don't need you anymore; you're pulled out of the plan."

Pansy jumped up, "Wait, you can't just kick me out of your plan!"

"Well I will and did. Good bye, Parkinson." He lifted his wand up.

Pansy's eyes widened and she tried to run away, but she knew that she didn't get away because one minute her goal was to run far as possible away from Jason, then the next minute her goal was to keep herself from blacking out.

Ginny was sitting in a corner of her cell. She didn't know how long she had been their since she was taken by Jason because she had woken up in the cell by a putrid smell of blood and vomit. For all she knew she could've been there a few months, but she knew one thing for sure; she had been there less then a year. She couldn't tell because there were no windows anywhere in the dungeon, but there was artificial light. She was being kept in cellar; above her was the castle that Jason lived in. She had been there a couple of times.

Ginny saw Jason once every couple of hours. He would either come to try and talk to her or just to give her a meal. Amazingly, Jason fed her. At first she was a bit skeptical about eating the food, but after a few days she was starving. The first day, she didn't eat at all. Instead she threw the food at Jason. He didn't do anything but laugh. The second day, she still didn't eat. The third day, temptation started settling in. By the fourth day, she was famished but she resisted the attraction to the food. Unfortunately by the fifth day, she was so hungry that she knew she had to eat or else she would die. Ginny took small bites at first and waited to see if anything would happen to her. After a few minutes she found that she didn't feel sick so she continued eating.

As Ginny sat in her corner, her mind wondered. Many times it was about what Jason was going to do with her, but today her thoughts were on a certain someone. Draco. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was starting to fall for him again. In fact the more she thought about it, the more she wanted him. After a few hours of thinking about him, she came to the conclusion that she really liked him.

She loved everything about him: The way his eyes lit when he smiled; the way his voice just lifted every horrible thought, every worry in her body, away; the way his eyes glistened when he was excited; his body, his facial features, his posture, every flaw about him she loved. Ginny sighed, now she had to make a decision whether or not she is going to tell him.

'God I was so stupid back in school. How could I have given-"

Ginny's train of thought was interrupted by the sound the dungeon door opening. She didn't think that it was time for a meal so she guessed that Jason would try to talk to her again. But as the footsteps got closer, Ginny could hear the sound of more then one set of footsteps.

Ginny stood up and walked to the front of the cell where she would be able to see what was happening. She couldn't see anything but three people. Two people were on the side holding the person the center up. She tried to see if she could identify the faces, but the only face that looked familiar to her was- she gasped.

The guards threw the person into the cells and Ginny glared at her, "What are you doing here Pansy?"

Pansy groaned. Ginny sighed and kneeled in front of Pansy. "Are you ok?"

Pansy didn't respond, but fell flat on her face instead. Ginny sighed and tried to flip her over. Ginny grabbed the blanket that was given to her and cover Pansy with it. 'I'll beat her ass later.' Ginny thought as she settled back in her corner.

Sylvia paced in front of Draco, Blaise and Harry. They have just been trying to contact Pansy, but she wasn't at Ginny's house. They were getting a little bit worried that something had happened to her. What if Jason got to her? What if she ratted them out?

In the middle of her pacing she was stopped by her husband. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck, relaxing her. "Hon, I think that everything is going to be fine. I'm sure that Pansy will come back to tell us what she found out. Relax."

Sylvia held back a moan and whispered, "Draco and Harry are-"

"Gone. They told us to contact them if she gets here. Now relax."

She moaned as Blaise began sucking her weak spot, "What about Paige?"

"Draco took her."

Sylvia nodded.

After a couple of hours, Ginny heard a groan. She walked over to where Pansy was lying and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey." Ginny whispered.

Pansy sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, "Where am I?"

Ginny sighed, "You're in a dungeon cell."

Pansy closed her eyes and leaned back onto the wall. "Do you know how lucky you are?" Ginny didn't responding because she already knew the answer. Pansy continued, "You have friends and family who love you. People who are willing to do anything to get you back to safety."

"I know." Ginny said softly. The two women sat in the cell quietly; each wrapped in there own thoughts and feelings. It wasn't an awkward silence where neither of them knew what to say, it was a comfortable silence. A silence that just said nothing, but meant many things.

Just as Pansy was about to say something, the door to the dungeons opened. Quick, swift, quiet footsteps were being heard. Both women both knew those footsteps. They belonged to:

"Hello ladies." Jason greeted cheerily.

Both women rolled their eyes and Ginny asked, "What do you want, Jason?"

He chuckled and said, "Well I just thought that you two might have wanted to know what my plan was. I don't think that there is anyway you can escape and tell anyone of your little friends so I'll tell you. That is if you want to know."

Ginny was beyond happy to what his plan was for her and Pansy. Unfortunately for Pansy, she was feeling nervous. She hadn't told Ginny about what she had done yet and she was surprised that Ginny hadn't asked her why she thought she was lucky. And she was beginning to thing that Jason knew this.

Jason smirked at Pansy and continued, "If Pansy hadn't done what she did, I wouldn't have come up with this extraordinary plan." Ginny looked at Pansy confused. 'What is he talking about?' She asked herself.

Jason resumed, "I'm going to have someone, I'm not sure who yet, play Pansy. She will tell Sylvia what 'information' she had gathered on me. Sylvia will then tell Draco, Blaise and Harry. Harry will devise a plan to get Ginny back. The person who is playing Pansy will tell me what the plan is, and I'm pretty sure you ladies will be able to figure out what I'll do from there."

Ginny was still confused, so Pansy asked the question that was one both of there minds, "What makes you so sure that your plan will go the way you say it will?"

Jason chuckled, "Well if what I say doesn't happen, their will always be a plan B and the person who will be playing Pansy will inform me. I will always be one step ahead of you simpletons. Poor muggle-loving wizards and witches. You think that Voldemort is bad, you have another thing coming for you." With that he left the dungeons.

Ginny turned to Pansy, still confused and asked, "Do you know what he was talking about when he said 'If Pansy hadn't done what she did, I wouldn't have come up with this extraordinary plan.'?"

Pansy sighed, "Ginny, we need to talk."

Ginny cautiously walked over to the blanket and sat on it. She didn't trust Pansy completely right now. She still thought of her as the Slytherin bitch who always hung off Draco's arm. Pansy sat next to Ginny and began telling her what she had done sine Ginny was kidnapped.

Meanwhile somewhere else in castle; Jason paced his study, mumbling to himself. "Who would be good to play the part of Parkinson? I have to have someone good. Not that it's hard to play her, but someone who is convincing." Just then the doors of the study opened and in walked Jason's partner in crime. 2224 He smiled wickedly and motioned for her to sit on a chair.

"Do your best impression of Parkinson for me." He commanded her.

She raised an eye brow at him and asked, "What's in it for me?"

He chortled and said, "You'll get to play undercover."

Her eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together. "Oh how I wish that Draco and I were together. We would be so happy. Just he and I, together forever." She imitated and sighed dramatically.

Jason smirked, "Perfect."

Sylvia and Blaise were wrapped in a bundle of blankets, holding each other. For the first time in a while, Sylvia was relaxed. She sighed contently and wormed closer into Blaise. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. They didn't say anything for a while.

"We should probably get dressed and go down to Draco's place." Sylvia whispered.

Blaise had his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, but Sylvia knew better. She bent over towards his ear and whispered, "If Draco takes Paige for the night, then we could have another round."

At his, Blaise sat up and started putting on his clothes. Sylvia rolled her eyes and wrapped the blanket around her body and went to the bathroom. As expect, Blaise was done before she was. He hammered on the bathroom door, demanding that she come out of it before he went in there himself and pull her out of the bathroom, taking her to Draco's whether she was dressed or not.

Five minutes later, Sylvia and Blaise at Draco's place. Paige and Emily were taking a nap. Sylvia wasn't as worried as she was before and Draco knew why. They had waited for Pansy to contact them all day, but they assumed that she was with Jason. He probably had a lot of things to tell Pansy. Hopefully she would remember it all and come back and tell them. Luckily for Sylvia and Blaise, Draco was able to Paige that night. "It's not like I have anything to do and I think that Paige and Emily should spend more time together." Draco said.

After dinner, Blaise and Sylvia left Malfoy Manor; leaving Draco feeling empty. He sighed and walked up to Emily's room. He knocked on the door and walked in. "Ok girls, time for bed."

"Oh but, Dad." Emily whined.

"No ands, ifs, or buts. Go take a shower, brush your teeth and go to bed."

Emily walked up to her father and made the cutest puppy dog face. Draco rolled her eyes and picked her up. "You have me wrapped around your little fingers, don't you?" Draco asked. She smiled and kissed her father. "You bettcha."

Draco laughed and picked Paige up in her other arm. He carried them to the bathroom and gave them each a bath. They brushed their teeth and ran back to Emily's room. "Daddy, can't we stay up a little longer?"

"Yes, Uncle Draco. Can we?" Paige asked.

"Please?" The girls asked in unison.

Draco sighed and gave in, "Fine, but in half an hour lights go out."

Both Paige and Emily smiled victoriously and agreed. Draco left the room, closing the door behind him. 'I feel like a women stuck in a man's body.' Draco thought as he walked to his study.

Ginny was shocked to hear what Pansy had to say to her. She knew that Pansy was low, but never in her life had she known that Pansy was that low. "You are such a bitch!" Ginny shrieked. "I have never done a single thing in my life to hurt you and yet here you are telling me that you tried to ruin my life?!"

"Look Ginny-"

"Do not call me that Parkinson. As far as I'm concerned only friends call me by my first name. You are my enemy and will address me by my surname." Ginny spat ferociously.

Pansy sighed, "I made a mistake ok? People make mistakes and what do you always say about them?"

Ginny glared at her and replied, "People make mistakes and it doesn't do well to dwell on them, but normal people don't make life threatening mistakes like you just did. You could have changed over ten people's lives. Do you know that?"

"Yes, I realize that and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking of anyone save for myself. But now I've come to grasp what I have done wrong." She sat with her back against the wall and closed her eyes, "I know that my changes with Draco and Emily have flown out of the window. I have to move on. I just thought that if I gave it one more try that I would be able to convince Draco that we love each, but in reality we never loved each other in the first place. That should have been my first clue. The second should have been that you have taken my place."

"What?" Ginny asked seating herself next to Pansy.

Pansy shook her head lightly and smiled, "Draco loves you. He always had and has; even back in school, every day at meals he would stare across the room looking for you. That was the main reason I hated you, not because you were a Weasley but because you were the one who won Draco's heart as mine slowly fell apart. I knew that you two were friends and it disgusted me.

"I tried to convince him that you were no good, but he said that his friendship meant more to him then anything in the world to him and there was nothing in the world that I could change that. I was devastated, but I didn't let that stop me from trying to continue to convince him that we were 'meant to be'. But as the years past by, you two got closer and mostly every dream I had of he and I ever being together disappeared. That was until I remember Lucious. I told him of you and Draco. He was very unhappy and promised me that Draco and I will be together."

Ginny was starting to put the pieces together. Her family, the spell; it was all Pansy's doing. Pansy closed her eyes and continued, "Lucious told Voldemort and naturally Voldemort was disappointed and decided that there was only one thing to do. Put the one thing you love so dearly in a horrible position and black mail you with that."

"My family." Ginny whispered hoarsely. Pansy nodded, "I'm beyond sorry-"

"I know, Pansy." Ginny stood up and walked over to her corner of the cell and sat there. Pansy bit her lip and decided to leave Ginny alone. "I'm sorry." Pansy whispered not knowing whether or not Ginny had heard her.

AtwistedAngel13

Hey everyone. This is pretty long, I guess. I hope you like it.


	15. Plan Backfires

**Title: **Gaining Custody

**Summary: **It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?

**Disclaimer **I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.

**Chapter Fifteen: **Plan Backfires!

The next day, Pansy had contacted Sylvia and told her that she would stop by in a little while if it was ok. Sylvia had agreed, knowing that Pansy had news for them. Sylvia contacted Draco and Harry and told them to go to her house. In an hour, the five adults sat in the living room as Pansy told them what she had found out.

"As you all know, he's objective is to make Ginny fall in love with her right?" Pansy asked everyone and they nodded. Draco rolled his eyes. It didn't matter that Pansy was trying to help them get Ginny back, he still hated her. Actually hate is an understatement. There wasn't a word for how much he despised the witch. She had caused him so many headaches and she was so thickheaded. She just wouldn't take a hint and even now she didn't. Or so he thought.

"Well naturally he knows that you all will eventually go to his place and try to get Ginny back. I has made a formulated a plan for what he will do when you get there. He wants to lure you all to one spot and lock you up. So I don't think that best plan is to go there." Pansy concluded.

Everyone in the room nodded. Of course they knew that Jason would know that they were going to go and retrieve Ginny back, but that thought was shoved so far back in there minds that they hadn't really thought about it.

The room was silent for a few moments, each person wrapped in his or her thoughts. They were each trying to think of a plan that they could use to sneak into Jason's castle without him knowing it. Harry had thought about casting the invisibility charm on all of them, but the castle would most likely have spells around it; preventing anyone invisible to walk in.

"What about invisibility cloaks?" Sylvia questioned.

Harry shook his head, "No, there not big enough."

"But we don't all have to fit under one; we could each have our own." Sylvia reasoned.

Yet again, Harry shook his head, "No, it's too big of a risk. We won't be able to see each other and I don't think it would be nice for us to get separated."

"What if we were in pairs?"

"No, there are five of us. We can't do it."

They sighed in disappointment. If invisibility wasn't going to work then what was. They have thought up many plans; from just walking through the door to dropping through the ceiling. Harry stood up and took a deep breath, "I have to get back to work, but if anyone comes up with an idea or something wrong comes up then contact me." He disapparated.

Pansy stayed for dinner and back home. Draco was shooting death glares at her and she was well aware of them.

Draco had a very bad feeling about Pansy. 'Something's wrong,' thought Draco. Pansy slurped her cup of milk, 'Very wrong.' That night, before Pansy left he pulled her aside.

"Parkinson, I don't know what your little games are or whatever is running through you head. But get one thing straight, if something happens to Ginny; I will hunt you down and kill you. I advise that you stop right now." Draco said venomously, he shoved her a little bit and walked over to Blaise.

Pansy sneered and walked out of the house after bidding everyone good night. Once she left, Draco stood up, "I don't like her."

Sylvia and Blaise sighed, "We know."

Sylvia walked over to Draco put her hands on his shoulders, "I don't care if you hate or love her. Right now you have to put your feelings off to the side so we are able to rescue Ginny. If you two keep glaring at each other like that then we'll never be able to get anything done."

"But I have a really bad feeling; like something bad is going to happen."

Sylvia sighed, "I give up. I'm going to give the girls a shower."

Blaise walked up behind Draco and said, "You should really give her a chance. She's not that bad."

Draco growled, "NO!" Blaise rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

The next day, Ginny was still sitting curled up in her corner. Once in a while she would stand up and stretch then sit back down. She hadn't eaten dinner that night and Pansy felt a pang of guilt rush over her. She always did this to people; cause them pain. When she was younger, she used to hit her little sister and bully her. Sometimes she would even try to take advantage of her mother. Whether it was by complaining about the way the house elves had cooked her meal, or the fact that her dress wasn't pretty enough. Whatever it was that Pansy was complaining about that hour was never anyone's fault except her own. This is when Pansy was only 7-9 years old.

The older Pansy grew, the more trouble she would cause her family. When she was younger it was complaining, as she grew older it was more about her looks and the way her appearance was. Pansy's father spoiled her. Pansy's mother on the other hand, would listen to Pansy's complains and whines but never did anything about it.

That was until one day, Pansy had pushed her mother a little too far. She had wanted to get plastic surgery for her chest; even though she had already made it a D she wanted it bigger because she thought that if she had made it bigger than she would gain Draco's attention. Her mother didn't approve the first time Pansy had asked her to get the D, but Pansy went to get it anyways.

Pansy's mother was furious, but there was nothing she could do. She let it go. The next year, Pansy had asked her mother if she could give her permission to get double D's. Her mother shrugged and said in a monotone voice, "Do what you feel, but I will not give you permission to get another plastic surgery."

Pansy was enraged. "I can't do what I feel if you don't give me permission!" Pansy shrieked, though her mother didn't even flinch. She sat on her red leather chair and continued to read the Daily Prophet. Pansy shook with anger, "Do you want your daughter to get married or not?"

Not looking up from the newspaper she was reading, Pansy's mother replied, "Yes, but not because of just your looks." She scanned the paper for an interesting article, making Pansy angrier by the minute. "But Draco only likes girls with good looks and I don't think I'm very good looking without the double D's!"

"Well if Draco is that shallow then you shouldn't even involve yourself with him."

Pansy huffed, "But he told me so. I he told me if I got them then he would go out with me." Draco did say that to Pansy one day at lunch, but he was being sarcastic. He hadn't seriously thought that she would go and get double D's, but then again knowing Pansy; she would do anything to get Draco to like her.

Her mother calmly folded the paper back neatly, put it down on the nightstand and walked over to Pansy. "Pansy dear come with me." Pansy rolled her eyes, but followed her mother none the less. If following her mother got her to sign the papers then she would follow.

Mrs. Parkinson led her daughter to the master bed room where there was a corner where a stool stood and three mirrors. Her mother instructed Pansy to stand on the stool. She obeyed; Mrs. Parkinson stood next to her.

She put her hands together and asked her daughter, "Now Pansy when you look at yourself what do you see?"

"I see a flat chested girl standing next to her mother."

Pansy's mother nodded and swiftly walked over to the closet and pulled out a cloak. She wrapped the cloak tightly around Pansy's chest and said, "This is what you would look like if you were flat chested Pansy."

Pansy put her hand over her now 'flat chest' and gasped for air. "Please...take...off."

Mrs. Parkinson walked in front of her daughter and said in a very strict voice, "You'll live. Pansy you are a very pretty girl. You have beautiful dark eyes and you have silky, blonde tresses. Your face is angel like in every possible way." Pansy smiled and admired herself in the mirrors. "How could anyone not like you?"

Pansy scowled, "Draco Malfoy, that's who."

Mrs. Parkinson put her hands on her daughters face and said in a very soft voice, "In order for someone to love you, you must love yourself first." Pansy smiled, "Thank you mother."

"Now do you want to still get plastic surgery?"

Pansy shrugged looking down at the floor, "I'm not sure."

Her mother frowned and tilted Pansy's face to look at her, "Look at me pansy. What do you see when you look at me?"

"I see a beautiful role model, someone who I want to be when I grow older."

Her mother smiled, "If you want to be exactly like me, you must learn that you are born to look like what you look like and nothing can change that. If I were in your place and something as silly as wanting double D's at the age of 16 all because of a boy, I wouldn't risk it. You will find someone who loves you for you and not because of your chest."

"But mother I love him."

"What if you run out of love for him? What will you do with your chest then? What if you fall in love with someone who doesn't like girls with fake breasts, then what are you going to do?"

"I can always get them removed."

"Pansy let me ask you something, did it hurt when you came back from getting D's?"

Pansy didn't say anything, knowing that her mother was right.

"Getting them on hurt that much, imagine the pain to get them removed." Her mother reasoned.

Pansy sighed, "I guess that's a risk I'll have to take."

Pansy's mother bit her lip, "Then I guess you're going to have to ask your father for permission." She turned her back and began walking out of room and what soon Pansy found out to be her life.

From that day on, Pansy and her mother didn't speak to one another. A year after Pansy had gotten the breast implants, her mother died of depression. Pansy didn't do anything about it at first, but then later on she came to realize how much she had missed her mother. She missed the once in a while talks they had, she missed her mothers advise, but the most she missed about her mother; was just that. Her mother.

Soon after, her father died of depression and her sister and her spilt up. They saw no reason why they should be living together if they hated one another. Pansy had gotten married to the man of her dreams: Draco Malfoy while her sister went to live among muggles; seeing as she was a squib.

Pansy bit her lip to prevent herself from cry. 'I can't believe that I killed my own family.' She thought.

Draco paced his bedroom, 'what is she up to?' he asked himself. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Daddy! I know you're in there! Open up mister with you hands up." Emily shouted.

Draco laughed and ran to unlock the door. He quickly ran back over to his bed and hid under the sheets. Paige and Emily ran into the room laughing, but went silent as a mouse scouting the room for Draco.

He chuckled to himself silently, knowing that they wouldn't be able to find him there. Or so he thought. Out of no where, the sheets were ripped off him, "Ha! I found you!" Emily shouted triumphantly. She jumped on to her fathers back and she along with Paige straddled his waist, "Hold your hands above your head. Whatever you say will be used against you in the courtroom of Paige Zambini!"

Draco fake gasped and said, "Oh no! Not the court of Paige Zambini." He began ticking the girls. They rolled off of him as he took off. "Hey! Daddy! You can't do that! That's against the rules!" Emily shouted as she and her partner chased him.

As hard as Pansy tried to hold her tears back, they still cascaded down her face. If Ginny noticed, she didn't show it because she still sat at her corner with a blank expression plastered upon her face. This made Pansy cried even harder, she had caused someone so innocent so much pain. Throughout the day, Pansy cried as Ginny sat in her corner thinking.

Later on that day, Pansy finally gathered enough courage to walk over to Ginny sit next to her.

"Hey." Pansy whispered.

Ginny looked at Pansy square in the face and said solemnly, "I don't blame you for being jealous, but I can't ignore the fact that this is somewhat your fault."

Pansy closed her eyes and turned away.

"Pansy look at me; you did what you thought would get you Draco. You couldn't help it. I wish that I could be like you and fight for what I want."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked, opening her eyes and faced Ginny.

The younger sighed, "I wish that I hadn't passed up the chance to go out with Draco. I should have taken that risk. If I did, we probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Ginny, Draco still loves you. He's just trying to be a responsible father and make sure that what ever he does affects Emily in the best way possible. He's just looking out for his daughter."

"I know. It's just that I feel regret every time I'm around him because I know that he and I both know what we could have had if only I hadn't been so hard headed."

"Well it's not like you can't ask him."

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. If he rejects me, I-"

"At least you know that he rejected you. Would you rather know or would you rather keep wondering for the rest of your life, 'I wonder what Draco would have said if I asked him out'?"

That got Ginny thinking. Pansy went back to her side of the cell to leave Ginny alone to think.

Later that evening, Harry had gathered everyone in his house. "I have a way that we can get in. It's disgusting, but it's the only way."

Everyone groaned, "Not the Polyjuice Potion."

Harry grimaced, "Sorry. That's the only idea that's fool proof enough."

"We're going to have to take that every hour?" Draco asked bitterly.

"No, what we are going to do is the next time that Jason comes in contact with Pansy she will go into his castle and knock out five people. She will then take a handful of hair from each person and come back. That is all she will have to do."

"Wait genius, it takes months to make Polyjuice Potion." Blaise pointed out.

"I can't wait months, by that time Ginny will probably die." Draco complained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one problem."

"Boys, boys, boys. Who is the one person that always has extra Polyjuice Potion and Veritserum?" Sylvia asked.

"Snape." All of them replied.

"And I'm not even in Slytherin." Sylvia mumbled.

"You don't have to be in Slytherin to know that Snape has that, everyone knows." Draco sneered.

Blaise wrapped his arm around Sylvia and kissed her head, "No, she is naturally smart."

Sylvia smiled and kissed Blaise. "Thank you very much." She stuck her tongue out at Draco immaturely.

Late that night, Sylvia wrote a letter to Professor Snape and asked him to send them some Polyjuice Potion. They would explain later. He reluctantly agreed and sent them some a few days later. Now all they had to do was wait for Pansy to get the hair.

"Jason...I know how they are going to get it. They are going to use the Polyjuice Potion. They asked me get five different peoples hair."

Jason nodded, "Very clever of them. Very clever in deed. We stick with the plan. Give them Clarissa Marble, Marcus Flint, Max DuVair, and Darrel Pinkston. And you can play yourself."

'Pansy' sighed and said, "Relief. I don't have to take anymore of the disgusting potion."

"What are you talking about? You still have to play Pansy."

'Oh yeah, sorry." 'Pansy' apologized sheepishly.

A week later, Pansy went over to Sylvia's house and gave them the hair. She had also made four maps. Harry was very thankful for this. He handed out a small bag to each person. They opened it and inside were a muggle watch, a map, and there was the vial that contained the strands of hair.

"Ok, tomorrow night is when we will go to Jason's place. Everyone has a broom correct?" Harry asked and everyone nodded their head. "Good, we will fly there. Wear black, which will help you camouflage. Wear the watch and watch your time. When they hour is up, you have to be on your toes. The map is pretty self explanatory along with the vial that contains the strands of hair. Any questions?" No one said a single thing. "Good; tomorrow we met here. Be sure that you fill yourself up. You never know. This could take days and you might not get food."

"Should I-"

"No, Sylvia. Do NOT bring food. I don't want them to risk hearing us eat or smell the food."

Everyone nodded and Harry left. Sylvia and Draco decided that they will drop Emily and Paige off at the Weasley's place. After all, they already knew that they were going to save Ginny and they wanted to help.

The next night, the five of them were ready to take off. Each of them memorized the map so they would have one less thing to carry. They flew for a few hours until they saw a large mountain and on top of it was a castle. From where they were, they estimated that it would take another two-three hours before they got there.

They hadn't taken the potion yet, knowing that the trip was going to take a few hours. They landed a few blocks away from the castle. "Ok, Draco, Pansy and I are going to cover the East side of the castle, Blaise and Sylvia will take the West." All of them agreed, drank their potion, and walked their separate ways.

Harry, Draco and Pansy walked to the East side of the castle where a door was there, but it was hidden behind vines. After they uncovered the door, Harry opened the door and walked in, followed by Draco. Unbeknownst to them, Pansy lingered a little. Just as Draco stepped into the house a net was dropped on them. The two was startled at first, but Draco turned around and came face to face with Pansy. "What the hell Parkinson?"

Pansy didn't reply, only shrugged. "Help us!" Harry whispered desperately, Pansy looked around her nodded. Then she looked back at Harry and shook her head and walked away.

"Hello boy," Jason greeted them.

"Where are Sylvia and Blaise?" Harry asked still struggling.

"Oh don't worry. You'll all get reacquainted again. Very soon." He snapped his fingers and a large blanket fell over the captured men.

Draco groaned, 'Where am I?' he thought as he stood up. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was the place he was located at was a dungeon. As he continued to look around the room his eyes landed on....

"GINNY!"

AtwistedAngel13

Two more chapters left.

(In this chapter, they don't know that Angelina is Pansy so they tell her the plan to get into the hiding place of Jason. Angelina tells Jason and their plan backfires. They get captured. Pansy and Ginny end up talking. Spending quality time with each other.)


	16. Weasley's to the Rescue

**Title: **Gaining Custody

**Summary: **It's been five years since Draco, Sylvia or Blaise has seen Ginny. Draco gets married to Pansy and they end up having a child. One night something terrible happened and now Draco wants to have full custody of his daughter and Ginny ends up being his lawyer! Will he win the case? Will he win the heart of the woman he has always loved? And where has Ginny been all these years?

**Disclaimer **I don't own anyone of the characters that are in Harry Potter. They all belong to Jk. Rowling. Except the ones that don't seem familiar to you.

**Chapter Sixteen: **Weasley's to the Rescue!

Draco groaned, 'Where am I?' he thought as he stood up. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was the place he was located at was a dungeon. As he continued to look around the room his eyes landed on....

"GINNY!"

Ginny jumped up and looked around frantically, "What? Draco where are you?"

"Over here." He shouted. Soon; Sylvia, Blaise, and Harry were awake. Pansy was still sleeping. Deep sleeper. Sylvia, Blaise and Harry ran over to where Draco was. The four (Draco, Sylvia, Blaise and Harry) were in the cell next to Ginny's, but they were two feet apart.

When Ginny's eyes landed on them, she ran over to the bars that were closets to them. "Draco. Sylvia. Blaise. Harry. What are you guys doing here?"

"We tried to save you, but Pansy double crossed us." Harry explained.

"What are you talking about? Pansy didn't double you. She was here the whole time."

"What? No Pansy was with us." Draco argued.

"Hold on!" Sylvia shouted, "Ginny, do you know what happened while you were in here?"

Ginny nodded, "Of course," She moved over to the side to reveal Pansy sleep on the floor. "PANSY, told me."

The residents in the other cell opened and closed there mouths like gaping fish. "But, but, but." Draco kept repeating. Ginny giggled, "Yes, Draco. Your wife didn't lure you here. Someone else did."

"And that someone is me." A voice said. The five of them were so wrapped up in there conversation they hadn't heard the door open. They couldn't see the owner of the voice. It sounded like a female though. She chuckled, "I thought that everyone would've noticed that was acting Pansy very bad, but no one noticed."

The person stepped out of the shadows and everyone gasped, "Angelina Johnson!" Immediately, everyone started demanding why they were locked up. "Excuse me? Is this anyway to treat your host?" Jason asked coming through the doors.

"What the hell is going on here Jason?" Draco asked.

Jason held up both his hands, "Whoa there tiger, I'll explain everything in a just a moment. Let me get comfortable first." This made Draco along with everyone else a little angry. Draco slammed his fist against the bars making a loud, 'CLANG!' waking Pansy up.

Pansy took one look around the room and noticed that Harry's plan had backfired. She put her head in her hands as Jason made a chair appear. He sat down on it comfortably and made another chair appear, "Here Angelina, sit."

"Ok, where shall we begin?" Jason questioned playfully, "Oh yes, after Pansy babysat Ron's twins. But I first I have to tell you that I put SZU's, camera's incased in invisible bubbles, all over the Zambini's and Ginny's home..."

After a two hour explanation Jason was exhausted. "Tell stories are really taking a large bite out of me." He stood up and stretched.

"But you still haven't told us who the Pansy with us was." Blaise asked. Sylvia nudged him and tilted her head towards Angelina. Ginny and Sylvia had long figured it out. Once Angelina stepped into the room they knew. The real Pansy Parkinson was being locked up with Ginny while Angelina played decoy Pansy. Sylvia mentally smacked herself; she should have figured it out sooner.

"The one and only Angelina Johnson played the Pansy who was with you all. The real Pansy was with Ginny." Jason said in a bored tone.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Draco asked.

Jason and Angelina laughed, "We're going to kill you of course."

The men tensed up. Ginny bit her lip; this was all of her fault. "Jason, take me instead. Leave my friends alone. They didn't do anything to you; it was me." Ginny said hoarsely. Jason pouted and walked up to Ginny. He leaned over to touch her, but she backed away. He shrugged, "I can't kill you. I love you and the reason I'm killing all of your beloved friends is because I want you to realize that friends aren't going to be the ones to love you. It's me."

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco shouted along with Harry and Blaise.

"Ginny, listen to me; Jason is playing mind games on you. Do not let him get to you. We love you. That's why we are here. We're here to save you, please believe us." Sylvia pleaded.

Jason shot an angry look at Sylvia and opened Ginny's cell. He pulled her out and she didn't fight him. She let him take her away to another part of the dungeons with Angelina following close behind. "I swear Jason. You do anything to her and I'll kill you with my own bare hands." Draco shouted.

Once Jason, Ginny and Angelina were out of site Sylvia broke down into tears. Blaise bent down and held her. Draco and Harry were both wrapped in there own feelings and thoughts. Draco's: he was angry and he was thinking of ways to rip Jason apart; while Harry was feeling ashamed. He led a group of people into danger and he was the one who should die and not anyone else. He was just so excited that he was getting to be a hero again that he hadn't thought everything through.

Ginny left an hour ago and hasn't come back. Everyone was beginning to worry. Sylvia paced the cell mumbling to herself.

"You don't think that she would actually listen to Jason, do you?" Pansy asked Sylvia.

"I'm not sure. I mean I haven't seen her in years, for all I know she could come back turned into a zombie." Sylvia whispered.

"You all have little faith in your best friend." Jason said as he put Ginny back in the cell.

Ginny stumbled over her own two feet and almost hit the ground, but Pansy caught her. "What did you do to her?" Draco demanded. Jason laughed, "See for yourself." Draco, Sylvia, Blaise and Harry all slowly turned their head to face Ginny. Sylvia gasped, "Oh Ginny."

Ginny's face was...horrible. She had scratches, cuts and bruises all over. They couldn't even begin to image how her body looked like.

Draco was furious to say the least, he was shaking all over and his fists were clenched. Sylvia placed a hand on his arm to calm him, but it made no difference. She sighed and walked over to the corner of cell where Ginny was closest to her.

"Hey Ginny." She whispered.

Ginny groaned in response.

"Do you want to tell me what he did?"

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "He beat me." Sylvia nodded and stood up. She walked over to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think you should go to talk to Ginny. She needs you now." He looked over to her and clenched his jaws together. 'I hate him. I'm going to rip him apart.' He thought as he walked over to the corner that Sylvia was sitting at not long ago.

Draco sat with his back against the bars, not facing Ginny because he didn't trust himself not to touch her. Ginny sat with her back against the wall though, looking forward. After a few moments of silence she mumbled, "I'm sorry." If Draco hadn't been pay close attention to her, then he wouldn't have heard. He smiled and said, "Its ok."

He knew what she was apologizing for. Ginny was apologizing for how she treated him at school their her last year . "Do you think we could try again?" Ginny asked. That question was the question that he had been avoiding since he saw Ginny again. Of course he wanted to try to form a relationship with her, but what about Emily.

Emily was the first thing that came to Draco's mind before anything. He loved his daughter too much to let anything happen to her. If she didn't approve of his going out with a certain woman, then he wouldn't go out with her. A woman would always be some woman to Draco, but his daughter had become his world.

Draco closed his eyes and replied, "I'm not sure. I have Emily to take care of now and I might not-"

"Oh, well don't worry about than." Ginny interrupted. She bit her lip. Her chance was gone; the light that lit her way was burned out.

"I'm sorry." Draco said softly as he slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

Pansy, Sylvia, Blaise, Harry and Jason had watched the whole thing. Each and every one of them had their own opinions about it. Pansy felt disappointed; Sylvia felt depressed; Harry felt- well he didn't know how he felt. Blaise felt angry, yet he knew that Emily was everything to Draco and if she didn't like Ginny then Draco would have nothing to do with her (Ginny). Jason felt overjoyed.

Jason walked over to the cell with Ginny and asked her, "I'm going to ask you this one last time. Do you want to join me and the Dark Lord?" Ginny looked at him with a wicked smiled and said, "I would rather die then serve either of you." Jason growled.

He unlocked the cell door and grabbed Ginny's by the wrist, "I-"

Out of now where a spell was casted. Jason's body snapped together, dropping Ginny, and fell over backwards flat on his back; leaving the door cell door open. "Hello everyone." A person greeted, and then he stepped out of the shadows. Ginny stood up the fastest she could, "Ron!" She walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and said, "Mom and Hermione and my twins are at the Burrow along with Emily and Paige."

Ginny looked up at him confused, but soon her confused expression turned into wonder as five male Weasleys spilled into the dungeons. Ginny laughed as her favorite big brother, Bill picked her up and swirled her around. He put her down after a few turns and faced their father. "Dad, what do you think we should do with him?" He asking looking down at Jason.

Mr. Weasley looked at Bill with an eye brow raise, "What do you think?"

Bill looked at the ground sheepishly. It was clearly obvious that they were going to turn him in to the Ministry. "Um, sorry to interrupt this great family reunion, but we would like to get out too." Sylvia said nervously.

"Oh, I've got it." Pansy said as she crawled over to Jason's paralyzed body and took the keys off the floor and she unlocked the other cell. Sylvia, Harry and Draco walked over to the Weasleys, leaving Pansy behind.

"Aren't there anymore bad guys around?" Ginny asked.

Bill shook his head, "No, we got them all. There wasn't many actually. I guess, Jason didn't want too many people in his house."

"We got that girl that was guarding the door tied up and knocked out." Ron included.

"Angelina Johnson." The six hostages said in unison.

"Yeah her, some Aurors are in the castle searching for any more of Jason's minions." Mr. Weasley said. "So are we ready to leave now?"

Everyone eagerly agreed and they disapparated. The moment that Draco step foot into the Burrow, Emily ran into his arms. "Daddy! I missed you." Draco pouted and held Emily in his arms, "I missed you more." He placed kisses all over her face as she giggled.

Paige ran into her parents arms and kissed then each. "Mommy, Daddy! What took you two so long?"

Blaise picked her up and said, "Well, we had a meeting to attend to, baby."

Ginny slowly walked over to her mother. Mrs. Weasley embraced her daughter tightly. "Oh Ginny. I missed you so much."

"I miss you too mom." Ginny whispered holding back tears. Pansy had told her that she had removed the spell. Ginny was so happy once she heard the news. The whole Weasley family had a group hug and Mr. Weasley had a great idea come to his mind, "Molly lets have a party. Molly go make dinner while we entertain." He winked at his seven children and the eight of them sped off.

"Welcome children!" Fred greeted as he stood on a stool. They had decided that the adults would do a show for the children, with the props they had at home without transfiguring them to anything because they wanted the children to use their imagination. After the adults were finished it was the children's turn and then they would have an all around talent show.

The adults had a little circus. Draco and Blaise were two fighting lions; Harry and Ron was the lion tamer who got his head bitten off by Draco; Pansy, Hermione, Katie Bell (Fred's wife), Megan Giver (George's wife), Sylvia and Ginny were cheerleaders that got in the way of the circus; Fred and George were the cannonball twins.

When they were complete with their show, each one of them bowed and the children got on stage. Their was Ron's twins, Fred's two daughters and son, George's twins, Draco's daughter, and Blaise and Sylvia's daughter. Their show was complete chaos; it was hilarious to the adults to see their child running around.

Before the talent show, dinner was severed. It took a while for the children to get settled down, but they did eventually. Molly decided to have them eat outside in the backyard because the kitchen would not have fit them all. The women set the table as the men set up the tables.

When they were finished the women started piling dishes on the tables. There was two children's table and three adults table. Just as Ginny set her last dish on the table she was pulled aside by Draco.

He took her to a far tree where no one would be able to hear them. Draco took a deep breath and let it out and apologized, "Ginny, I am really sorry that we can't be together. I hope you understand why I dejected you."

Ginny smiled sadly and said, "Of course. You have Emily to look after and my chance flew out the window a long time ago."

Draco sighed, "Gin, don't blame yourself for that. We-"

"No, Draco lets not talk about the past. Let's just be friends now."

"I thought that we already were friends."

"Well you know what I mean."

The two laughed and Draco said, "I got two tickets to a muggle theme park. Uh- Universal Studios I think that's what it's called. Would you like to come with me?"

"What about Emily?"

"I'm sure that Blaise and Sylvia can watch her."

Ginny grinned and nodded. "Sure, why not."

The pair of them walked back to the party and sat them selves down. The adults chatted away happily as the children ate and played with their burgers. They were each trying to turn their burgers into something else. During dinner, Draco couldn't help but stare at Ginny. She was surrounded by the people she loved and she was always smiling and laughing.

In the midst of eating, Draco was interrupted by Pansy. "I'm sorry, but would you all excuse Draco and I?"

The Weasley family nodded and Pansy took Draco over to the tree that he and Ginny once occupied. Draco glared at her, "What do you want-"

"Listen Draco. I don't want to fight with you right now. I'm enjoying myself and I don't want you to ruin that for me. I just wanted to tell you that you should really think over you life and Emily's. Where would she be ten years from now? I know that I have been a horrid mother from the start and I want to change that. Tomorrow morning I am going to enroll myself into a rehab center and try to learn more about motherhood. But no matter how much I try I know that I will never be able to get Emily close to me. So I'm going to give her to you."

Draco looked at her confused.

"Draco, Emily will need a mother soon. She's going to need a woman in the manor to help her develop later on. Your chance is right in front of you. Take it. Don't let it slip." With that she went back to her dinner. Draco stood on his spot and bit his lip as he thought.

When Ginny was finished eating dinner she walked over to the children's table and sat in the middle of the group. "What are you all doing?" She asked looking around surprised. Food was everywhere but in their mouths.

"We- we were try to make to a new creation like Uncle Forge and my daddy." Said Devin, Fred's son and the youngest of the group. (He was 1 and a half and still stuttered with words.) Ginny squealed and picked up the little boy and twirled him around then squeezed him. She loved it when he talked. He had the most cutest voice that she ever heard. He screeched loudly for his father to come and take him away. Fred came and glared at his son and sister. "How many times did I have to tell you two not to bully each other around?" Ginny put her nephew down and sat next to Emily.

"Hello Emma. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, loads. The twins are so funny."

The three set of twins turned around and asked in unison, "Which ones?"

Emily giggled and said, "All of you." Then her face fell. Ginny noticed and pulled the four year old into her lap and asked, "What's the matter?"

Emily looked up at Ginny and asked shyly, "Are you and my daddy going to get married and have a lot of babies for me to play with?"

Ginny sat frozen for a few seconds and then started blinking. "Um...baby I think your going to have to ask your daddy about that. Your daddy and you have to decide who you both love and then go from there."

Emily's eyes adverted and she mumbled, "Oh." Ginny kissed Emily and said, "Don't worry about it right now Emma. You can come and play with your friends here anytime you want. You don't even have to ask. Just tell you daddy that you want to talk to me and I'll take you here; ok?"

"Ok." Emily replied excitedly as she jumped up from Ginny, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated and she ran back to her friends to tell them the good news.

Ginny smiled and looked over to Draco to find him staring at her. She got up and walked over to him. "Why didn't you come back to eat?"

Draco shrugged, "I wasn't hungry."

"B.S. Come on, I saved your dish. Lets go."

Draco didn't do anything, but asked in a monotone voice, "what did Emily ask you?'

Ginny smiled and said, "Nothing that concerns you. Now come on the talent show is about to start."

Draco sighed and stood up. 'I just have to ask Emily night.'

"Draco, relax. Everything is going to be just fine. She's not dying." Ginny said. Draco nodded and they went back to the Burrow where they were starting the talent show.

AtwistedAngel13


End file.
